


Pretty Omega

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja), Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ryusui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hooker, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Knotting, Lactation, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage Proposal, Milk, Mpreg, Omega Tsukasa, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, TKS, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabEventSep2020, TKSevents, rich guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: An elegant businessman makes a deal with a hooker, stay the whole week with him and accompany him to two important business dinners in exchange for an exhorbitant quantity of money.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 35
Collections: TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020





	1. The Businessman and the Hooker

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our first chapter! Hope you like this story as we love writing it.

“If you want to break up with me, that’s fine.” Ryusui just shrugged his shoulders and flickered the remains of his cigarette on the glass ashtray right on his desk. 

The alpha was really glad that Luna had decided to end their strange relationship as she was fed up with being his “beck and call girl”, she wanted something more serious, that Ryusui treated her like a real mate, the he finally bit her neck and to fill her with his pups, but the alpha only called her when he needed to attend an important business party or event and when he accepted to be with her during her heat, Ryusui forced her to swallow some birth control pills. 

“What? Aren’t you gonna fight for my love?” She was getting pissed by the second, sure, she wanted to break up but the omega really thought that Ryusui would even hesitate or fight for her to stay. 

“No, that’s ok.” He widely smiled while glaring at her, Ryusui didn’t even attempt to get up from his chair. “Hope you find your true mate in the near future.” He winked an eye. “It was fun while it lasted.” 

Luna pouted and angrily left the alpha’s office, slamming the door behind her while calling him all sorts of names. Ryusui laughed at her bratty attitude, but he was now facing a small trouble, who the hell was going to accompany him to his upcoming business trip and dinner? For the trip he still had some time to find a suitable omega, but the dinner was just around the corner, next day to be exact.

"You keep treating omegas like that, and you'll never find one that will stick with you," Ryusui's lawyer, Gen Asagiri, pointed out as he walked into the room a few moments after Luna had left. "I could hear her all the way down the hall screaming obscenities and cursing your knot." He chuckled at the memory of some of the more creative curses the diminutive omega had used.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now? You know the board likes seeing you with someone on your arm, it makes them feel like you're more trustworthy and less likely to fly off the handle." 

Gen was a beta, but a highly successful lawyer and mentalist. His strongest suit was being able to read people and manipulate them into doing what he wanted while making it feel like it was their own idea all along. Of course, Ryusui paid Gen handsomely to make sure he never turned that terrifying power on him.

Ryusui rolled his eyes and let his back fall hard against the chair. “I know, but I was also so tired of her, always whining about moving in with me and to fill her with pups” The apha pinched the bridge of his nose while heavily sighing. “Don’t you have a cute omega friend? I really need one for the upcoming dinner or the board won’t support me to buy Magma’s oil company.” He saw Gen with golden pleading eyes. “You know how a great acquisition it would be for the Nanami Corporate.” 

The board had been constantly forcing him to found a mate as it would be a great public image, as a serious man, a married man, a family man, but every omega he encountered was desperate to get pregnant with his pups and even if Ryusui always admit how handsome he truly was, he deeply know the omega’s interest was to get their claws on his money. 

“Every omega on my phone had already dumped me once or twice.” He chuckled while sliding through his contact numbers.

Gen chuckled as well while pouring himself a glass of Ryusui's whiskey. "I can see what I can do. Would you like me to arrange something for the dinner this week, at least? We can work on the business trip later on."

Gen wasn't above hiring someone (using Nanami's money, of course) if it meant sealing the deal on the oil company. After all, as Ryusui's lawyer, Gen would be involved in the proceedings and would get a tidy little sum from the profits of the acquisition.

“Yeah, arrange something. A pretty one.” He chuckled before standing up. “If the omega doesn’t want to get married, the better.” Ryusui knew that was something difficult to ask as every omega that met him immediately started begging for his knot; being with him was an important sign of high status and a lifetime guarantee of a wealthy and comfy lifestyle. 

Ryusui stood up from his chair and glanced through his office window only to yell a “Fuck! Some asshole park behind my car…” The alpha turned to face Gen and tossed him his own keys. “Give me your car keys, I need to get to a meeting downtown, once the asshole moves his car you can have mine for the night.” He winked an eye. “Maybe with my fancy vehicle you can find someone to have fun with.”

Pulling his own keys out of his pocket, Gen handed them over to Ryusui. "Sure thing, we can swap back tomorrow." He didn't know if Ryusui knew how to drive a stick shift, but with the number of vehicles the man had in his possession, surely he had learned at one point or another.

"I'll start working on that omega, just let me know if you have any preferences. Once I have one lined up I'll send you the information." It just so happened Gen had a contact with a particular escort service; he could hire a new beck and call girl for Ryusui easily.

“Send me a cute one.” Ryusui said while taking Gen’s car keys and walking out of the office; once he was in the parking lot and sat on the driver’s seat he groaned in frustration. “Fucking stick shift.” Why the hell did his lawyer have such an inconvenient vehicle? Didn’t he pay him enough to buy a normal car? 

He sighed deeply over and over again, his father used to tell him how to drive these shitty cars, but that was a long time ago. Ryusui pressed the clutch all the way to the floor board and turned the ignition key. “Here we go.” He said to himself, but since he got out of the parking lot it was a catastrophe as he didn’t remember if he should slowly pressure the clutch or if he had to release it to press the accelerator. 

It took him more than an hour to get downtown, ten minutes late to his meeting, but the car continuously stalled in the middle of the street as he constantly forgot to engage the clutch. The meeting algo helped him to stress him a bit more, the board members were just talking about the upcoming business dinner and how everyone needed to bring an omega, a great companion, someone who looked pretty and elegant by each member's side.

Ryusui was tired of this lifetime, happy for all the money he could make within the second, but tired of parading a fucking omega that just wanted to tied him with pups; no one seemed worth it for him.

At night he cursed the stick shift once more, it was harder to get the car moving more than half a kilometer and for his constant bickerings and frustrations, the alpha got lost in the dark downtown streets. He glared at his phone and noticed he didn’t have any signal. “Where the fuck am I?” Ryusui rolled the window down and noticed some people with tight clothes walking down the streets and approaching different cars; there was barely any light on the street and everyone acted weirdly quiet.

  
  


* * *

Tsukasa tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before he leaned down to adjust his stockings. He frowned when he realized he'd developed a run in one of them; the same leg where he had a safety pin holding the top of his knee-high leather boot closed. He hated that he had to dress like this to get attention--wearing a strappy, corseted top and a silver miniskirt--but somehow being well over two meters tall wasn't enough to attract more than the most curious of clients.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he typed a quick message to Ruri, asking her to make sure Mirai took her medicine before bed. She might be twelve years old, but it didn't change the fact that Tsukasa was a worrier.

Ever since their parents had passed away, Tsukasa had been the sole person responsible for his little sister's life and health. Tsukasa had dropped out of high school and started taking odd part-time jobs to supplement their parents' meager inheritance and life insurance payout. Unfortunately, when Mirai came down with a mysterious illness that kept her going in and out of the hospital, it quickly drained their savings--and without a high school degree, as an omega, Tsukasa's options for lucrative employment were limited.

Taking a job as a prostitute wasn't anywhere near the top of Tsukasa's interest list. But he'd heard of other omegas in his high school doing compensated dating--going out with older men in exchange for gifts--and, well... one thing led to another. Instead of karaoke dates, he went on visits to love hotels, and gifts were replaced with cold, hard cash.

He glanced up from his phone to see a fancy-looking, garish purple car stop along the side of the road. The driver, a male with shoulder-length blond hair, had a confused look on his face that piqued Tsukasa's interest. Did he know what kind of attention he would draw around this part of town looking like that?

Tsukasa walked over and leaned toward the driver's side window, rapping it with his knuckles. "You lost?"

Ryusui got startled by the sudden knock and lowered the window a little more. His golden eyes glared directly at the man that was asking him the question and he couldn’t avoid thinking how beautiful he was but just by looking at his clothes it was obvious he was a hooker. What a waste. The alpha could totally see this man in a better suited position as he had the looks and the pose; then his nose perceived a sweet citrus woody scent, was he an omega? A hooker omega? 

If Ryusui didn’t judge a book by it’s cover he could be certainly sure that man was an alpha.

“Yeah, I’m freaking lost, don’t have signal and I hate this stupid stick shift.” He puffed while brushing back his golden strands of hair. “Why?” The alpha chuckled. “Can you help me?”

Tsukasa glanced over at the interior of the car. He had some experience with stick shifts--both on men and on cars, thanks to an old regular who had taught him how to drive. But time was money, and if he was going to help this guy, he needed to make it worth his while.

"If you just need directions, I can give them to you for 500 yen," he offered. "For 1000 I'll give you some pointers on how to drive this beauty. It's a Lotus Esprit, right?"

“Yeah, but this ain’t no beauty.” He desperately sighed. “It’s a stupid commoners car with a freaking stick shift, they shouldn’t sell it anymore.” Ryusui breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and he chuckled by the ridiculous price the hooker was offering him. “That’s a lot for just mere pointers, don’t you think?” Well it was better to keep himself stranded and as he unlocked the passenger’s door he said. “Hop on in.”

"If you want me to drive, I'll do it for 2000 so you don't have to worry about it." For someone to call this thing a "commoner's car," this guy had to be absolutely loaded. He probably had a personal chauffeur to drive him around or something. Tsukasa felt way less guilty about demanding money. "So where are you headed, anyway?"

“What?” Ryusui couldn’t help but laugh at the demand for more money. “You sure are something else.” He shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car to walk around it and when he stood right beside the omega, he gulped a little by noticing the hooker was a bit taller than him. “Sure, whatever.” The alpha pulled out his wallet and gave him the money before sitting on the passenger’s seat. 

“I’m heading to the Azabu area.” He leaned on the seat. “I know it is a bit far away, but I’ll pay for the taxi on your way back here.”

Tsukasa flushed a little at the way the man reacted to his height. There were an unfortunate number of alphas who passed over him in favor of the smaller, more delicate omegas or even the twinky beta men who worked the streets. It was part of the reason he typically dressed more effeminately and wore low-heeled boots, so he wouldn't tower over people even more than he already did.

Slipping the cash into a hidden pocket in his corset, he took the driver's seat and buckled in. "Azabu, hmm? You wouldn't be going to the fancy hotel in that part of town, would you?" Tsukasa had never been inside, but he'd heard stories from people that it was ridiculously pricey. It was the type of place someone with way too much money would go for the sake of impressing other people with way too much money.

He shifted the car into drive and pulled out into the street once more. He couldn't help smiling a little at the feeling of the car engine and the steering wheel turning so smoothly. It was certainly a much quieter car then Kaseki's old muscle car.

“Yes, that’s exactly where I’m going, The Lively Azabujuban.” Ryusui noticed how the brunette drove the car so easily, how steady he looked behind the wheel and how beautiful his face was. “You’re pretty good at this.” He said, trying to start a conversation with him, there wasn’t much traffic so driving to his hotel wouldn’t take that long. 

  
  


Tsukasa glanced over at the man in the passenger seat and smiled at him. "When I was first starting out, I had this one customer... he rebuilt muscle cars and would drive me around town, teaching me all about them. He taught me how to drive a stick shift... and a lot of other ways to handle a man's gear shift, if you know what I mean." He smirked slightly and his hand slowly stroked up and down said shaft in demonstration.

The citrus and woody scent just intensified as the time passed and Ryusui was feeling intrigued by that guy; usually he preferred female omegas but the brunette was even prettier than Luna. “What’s your name? He dared to ask.

"My name is Tsukasa. What's yours?"

“Nanami Ryusui, nice to meet you.” He said; Tsukasa kept his words and gave him tips while carefully explaining how the stick shift worked, maybe next day he’ll try to put what he learned to practice and as the brunette parked the car inside the hotel an idea popped into the alpha’s mind. 

They got out of the car and Tsukasa smiled at Ryusui as he handed over the keys. The ride had been quick, but enjoyable; Ryusui was nicer than most Johns Tsukasa had met. Presumably he wasn't the type to hire prostitutes often, much less to use one as a driver.

Suddenly some words just blurted out of the alpha’s mouth. “Hey, since you drove me all the way here, would you want to join me for dinner?” The alpha really liked the omega’s company in that short moment. “How much did you make an hour? I can pay you the whole night so you won’t have any losses tonight.”

Tsukasa was about to ask for the cab fare when he heard Ryusui's question and paused. "Ah... I don't exactly think I'm dressed for dinner at a fancy place like this. Unless you mean up in a room...?" 

Tsukasa had never slept with anyone in such a nice hotel; his clients usually used cheap pay-by-the-hour places or low end motels. Occasionally he'd been to a house, especially when someone's wife was out of town.

“Yeah, we can order some room service.” The alpha took off his coat and gently placed it on the omega’s shoulders. “Please wear this.” He smiled softly. “It’s not that I dislike your clothes, you look great, but you know how people are.” 

Tsukasa nodded, tugging the coat so that it closed around him. It was a bit short on him, but at least it covered his shoulders and wrapped around his body to hide his corseted top and metallic skirt. There was nothing he could do for the heavy makeup on his eyes and lips, though. He would have given Ryusui some space, too, except the alpha took his arm and led him to the elevator while remaining at his side the whole way.

Tsukasa kept his head high as they stepped through the lobby, though. That was one thing he'd learned from his time on the streets: confidence made people less likely to hassle or heckle him. He knew his height and appearance would draw eyes, so he owned it, walking like a queen at Ryusui's side. He even gave a small smile to the elevator operator as they stepped on.

The operator greeted the alpha. “Good night Mr. Nanami.” Then he looked up and down at his companion. “Ah, tonight you got company, good night sir.” The guy pressed the top button. “Up to the suite we go.” 

They remained silent the whole ride and once the doors opened, Ryusui gave a tip to the operator and waved him goodbye. "Thank you, have a good night," Tsukasa murmured to the operator when they got to the top floor. There was only one hotel room door on this floor--and when they got inside, Tsukasa realized why. He'd heard of penthouse suites before, but seeing one in person for the first time was almost overwhelming. Shedding the coat, he hung it on the rack by the door and made a beeline for the balcony to take in the view of the city.

The place was huge, it had a living room with a huge TV screen, a bedroom with king size bed, a bathroom with a full size tub and a balcony with some comfy chairs to enjoy the night outside. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Ryusui grabbed the phone and started dialing to order room service. “What do you want to eat?”

When he heard Ryusui's question, he said, "Anything is fine. Just get me whatever you're having. Will you come out onto the balcony with me? The night is perfect." He settled down on one of the plush chairs and closed his eyes, just enjoying the temperature. On the street it had been a little warm, but this high up, the night was just perfect.

Ryusui nodded and chuckled when he saw the brunette get lost in the balcony. “Please bring us some sandwiches, strawberries and champagne. Thank you.” The alpha hung up and leaned his body against the door frame, admiring the happy face of the guy, he surely was loving the night view. “I’m sorry. I’m afraid of heights,you can continue to enjoy yourself.” 

The blonde hugged himself and tried to continue looking at the night sky, but it was too much for him, silently returning inside and sitting on a couch, taking out his phone while waiting for the food to arrive.

Tsukasa glanced over at Ryusui in surprise at the confession. The man retreated from the doorway before Tsukasa could reply, so he got up and stopped in the doorway to look over at Ryusui. "Really? I wouldn't have pegged you to be afraid of anything like that. Don't you fly on planes for business meetings and stuff?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, for that matter, what is it you do for a living? You're obviously well-off, if your choice in hotels is any indication."

Ryusui heard him and gave out a soft laugh. “I take some pills before flying, in order to calm my nerves.” He tucked his phone away and smiled at the hazel eyes. “I don’t live here in Tokyo, I’m from Osaka, so you can tell I really need to take some more pills by the end of the week.” 

  
  


Then he smirked by the next question. “Oh! So you’re interested in me?” He leaned his back against the couch while crossing a leg. “To put it in simple words, I have a big company that buys small companies; that way I can make decisions about the newly acquired assets without the approval of the company’s shareholders.”

Tsukasa nodded reluctantly. That sounded kind of shady, but then again, he knew nothing about business laws. "So you buy companies and then tell the people who used to own them how to run them?" he asked for clarification.

Sitting down on the couch next to Ryusui--close enough that they could converse easily, but far enough that the other man would have to reach out and touch--he continued, "That sounds like stressful work. A rich, handsome guy like you must have someone special at home in Osaka to help you relax. What are you doing inviting me to dinner?" He spoke in a casual, almost teasing voice, not accusatory in the least. 

Tsukasa had learned over the past few years that a lot of business men took advantage of out of town trips to enjoy the illicit thrill of cheating on their partners. They liked being reminded of it--the shame and fear of being caught heightened the pleasure for them. He didn't know if it was the same for Ryusui, but he could give it a shot and see how things went.

“Yeah, that’s practically what I do.” Ryusui laughed. “Someone special?” The alpha heard a knocking on the door, the food had finally arrived. “Never been married and my ex-girlfriend should be talking behind my back as we speak.” He was in fact relieved of being released from Luna’s tight hold; she was suffocating. “Even that you charged me.” Ryusui chuckled as he walked towards the door and opened it, letting the butler push a food cart inside the suite. “You did something nice for me and I enjoy our small talk during the ride here.”

Ryusui noticed how the butler glared at the brunette and while tucking a generous tip inside one of his pockets he said. “What are you looking at? Isn’t my date gorgeous?” He laughed, patting the money filled pocket. “Thank you for your services.” 

  
  


Tsukasa did his best to ignore the way the butler looked at him. He had never been in a place like this, but he'd been on the receiving end of looks like that before. Typically when it happened while he was with a client, the John hurried him along as if ashamed to be seen by him--so he was surprised, to say the least, by Ryusui's comment.

  
  


Then as the man left them alone, Ryusui smiled widely at Tsukasa. “Let’s eat something.” He grabbed a glass and poured the cold champagne, giving it to the omega. “They said the strawberries bring out the champagne’s flavor. It’s a totally different experience.”

Tsukasa didn't hesitate to take the glass of champagne. "Before we get to dinner," he murmured as he swirled the champagne in the glass. "I never gave you an answer about my rates. I'm assuming you want more than just to eat with me...? And whether or not I stay the night will have an impact as well."

He sipped the cold alcohol, scrunching up his nose at the way the bubbles tickled. "Typically I charge by the act, so it would be 5000 for my hand; 10,000 for my mouth; and 15,000 to go all the way. If you want me to stay over, we can call it an even 30,000 and we can do whatever you'd like. If you want to get a little kinky or you want to go without a condom, it'll be 50,000. I'm clean, and I can show you my test records to prove it if you'd like."

It was always awkward going through the weird legal stuff, but he'd found it was easier to get it out of the way early than to try to deal with it when his client was already horny.

Ryusui laughed at how the brunette was singing out loud his prices. He really liked how straight forward the guy was. “Fairly well.” The alpha took out his wallet and handed the omega the 50,000 in cash. “Now you don’t need to act like in a hurry and actually enjoy dinner with me, right?” 

The alpha sat on the table and poured himself a glass of champagne, taking a bite of one strawberry and immediately sipping the beverage. “Try it this way, you won’t repent.”

Blinking in surprise at the bills, it took Tsukasa longer than he cared to admit to catch on to what was happening. He took the bills and tucked them into the same pocket he'd put the other money into, smiling at Ryusui as he visibly relaxed. Now that he knew where they stood, there was almost a sense of relief with the whole thing.

"Yes, let's enjoy dinner," he replied. At Ryusui's instruction, he tried the strawberry and champagne combination--eyes widening at the way the flavors mingled together. "Oh! I'm not normally one for champagne, but that's lovely." He took another bite and then another, chasing each with a sip until the strawberry was gone.

"What else did we get?" Tsukasa asked, peeking at the plate of sandwiches.

Ryusui couldn’t help but smile at the omega, he even looked now kinda cute when he finally relaxed. “I always ordered this mix platter.” The alpha poured a bit more of champagne on the brunette’s glass. “We have a avocado egg salad sandwich, roast beef panini, hummus with grilled veggies sandwich and whipped ricotta toast.” Since it was a little bit late, the blonde preferred to have a more light dinner. “If you want anything else we can order some more food.” 

The alpha was enjoying glaring at the omega, he was so different and his laugh sounded so kind and joyful. “I normally have dinner by myself, so I really like your company.” He took some bites of food; Tsukasa sweet scent was getting a bit stronger and his mouth began watering, he hoped he could mask it by continuing eating.

"I don't think I've ever had whipped ricotta or hummus before," Tsukasa admitted with a small smile. He picked up one of the slices of ricotta toast and bit into it, unable to contain his curiosity.

He gasped and his eyes closed involuntarily; a tiny moan of surprise escaped at the flavor and texture. The bread was crispy and still warm, while the ricotta cheese was cool and fluffy, a touch on the sweet side thanks to a drizzle of honey. "It's so good!"

He couldn't stop eating until the piece was gone, leaving behind nothing but a tiny smear of ricotta at the corner of his lips.

Ryusui chuckled and leaned forward with a handkerchief, gently cleaning the omega’s lips. “I’m really glad you like it, please have some more.” He had never seen someone so excited by tasting new food; the alpha was used to being around pretentious people that the pure joy of the brunette was simple to die for as a warm fuzzy feeling invaded his heart. 

They had a small talk during their dinner, mostly Tsukasa asking more about his kind of job and Ryusui wasn’t bothered in answering his questions, feeling good that a person was showing a true interest in what he did most of the days, sure maybe it was a boring job but it paid the bills. 

After dinner, Tsukasa couldn't help feeling a little awkward--he'd never had dinner with a client like this before. Excusing himself to the bathroom, he started to freshen himself up a bit, using a tiny dab of toothpaste and finger-brushing his teeth. He didn't want to embarrass himself by having bad breath while Ryusui fucked him.

The alpha arched an eyebrow and followed the, noticing he didn’t close the door and that he was hiding something between his hands. “What are you doing?” He asked.

When the alpha poked his head in, Tsukasa hid the floss between his hands quickly. "Nothing, just freshening up."

He could see Ryusui wasn't convinced. "I promise, I'm not doing drugs or anything. I just--I have a strawberry seed stuck between my teeth and I need to get it out. You shouldn't neglect your gums, after all."

Ryusui felt embarrassed and gave out a nervous laugh, what a strange guy. “You’re right about that.” He stepped inside and grabbed his own toothbrush, squeezing some toothpaste on the tip and quickly brushing his teeth while the omega continued flossing. It surely was an awkward moment and the alpha finished before the brunette, cleaning his mouth and smiling at him before exiting the bathroom. “Now my mouth won’t smell either, right? Sorry, keep going.” The alpha walked towards the living room and turned on the TV, an old movie was showing off and he didn’t feel like changing channels, just a good black and white noise while he waited for the omega.

Tsukasa sighed after Ryusui left the bathroom. Goodness... It felt like his first time all over again, in a way. He finished with his teeth and washed his hands before returning to the main room.

He reached over the back of the couch to touch Ryusui's shoulder before circling around and rejoining him. "Sorry about that... so what do you want to do now?" he asked.

“Don’t be sorry.” Ryusui smiled widely. “You can show me now what you’re good at.” The alpha wasn’t planning on getting laid that night, but he already paid for the omega’s company and Tsukasa sure had an exquisite body, body he was eager to touch. 

He had never been with an omega so tall and strong, even so sure of himself and not submissive like the rest. Tsukasa sure was something different.

Tsukasa nodded and slid closer to Ryusui, brushing fingers against his knee. "I've been told that I'm good at a lot of things," he murmured. His hand slid up to begin tugging at the tie around Ryusui's neck, loosening it until he could pull the silk fabric away completely.

As his fingers began to work on unbuttoning Ryusui's shirt, he added, "The only rule I have is that I don't kiss on the mouth. I hope that's okay."

Ryusui nodded. “That’s perfectly okay.” The omega’s scent grew even stronger, the citrus was mixing in the air and the alpha was feeling aroused already, seeing how the brunette completely unbuttoned his shirt and started tracing kisses on his chest. Ryusui was already hard. “We should move to the bed.”

Nodding, Tsukasa pushed himself to his feet and held his arms out for Ryusui to help him up. Even from just the little bit he'd seen of Ryusui's body, he could tell the alpha was fit and athletic. It was exciting, honestly; he was certainly far more handsome than the majority of men Tsukasa had been with.

He let Ryusui lead the way into the bedroom. Once they got inside, he reached out and slid the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders before pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "How do you want me?" he asked quietly against Ryusui's skin.

“I want you all sprawled open and naked on the bed.” The alpha whispered. He saw how the omega slowly removed his long boots, slid down his skirt and even undid the corset ribbon, leaving only a small lace black tongue that barely covered his hard cock. 

Ryusui gently pushed him against the bed and he removed his pants, underwear and shoes, proud erection slamming against his stomach. He crawled on the bed, on top of the omega and touched every inch of his chest, rubbing his thumb against the now pointy nipples and glaring at every face the brunette did with every touch. 

The alpha placed his palm over the omega’s hidden erection. “I say naked.” He pulled a bit of the thong's string, letting it slap against Tsukasa’s skin. “I want to see how the slick drips from your thighs.”

For the first time since they met, Ryusui was getting to see Tsukasa as an omega, needy and desperate for a strong alpha. He sighed as he slid the thong down his legs and spread his thighs wide. The slick dripped from his hole and filled the room with his sweet citrus aroma.

"Ryusui," he murmured, "fuck me... fill me up..." He was just thankful for his birth control to keep him from getting pregnant. He couldn't afford another mouth to feed.

Tsukasa changed drastically and the view he got of the omega’s spread opened legs was mouth watering. Ryusui approached his face and began kissing the omega’s thighs, gently nibbling and getting intoxicated for the sweet aroma; he was feeling how the other’s body was trembling under his touch and that was enough for his cock to start leaking. 

The alpha slid his tongue flat on the pink void, slick infusing in his taste buds and rolling his golden eyes; it was delicious. He hadn’t tasted a better slick than Tsukasa’s and boy! He had a row of omegas at his feet, so he was thinking the only truth about that. 

Tsukasa kept pleading for being filled up and even if Ryusui hated how the omega’s turned so submissive, this brunette was cute and something inside him wanted to grant his wish; he swirled his tongue a bit more around the throbbing hole before inserting a finger. The alpha arched an eyebrow when noticing the omega was already stretched out. “Darling…” A pet name escaped from his lips. “Did you prepare yourself for this night?”

Tsukasa’s eyes fluttered open in visible confusion at the way Ryusui stopped suddenly. "I... yes? Is something wrong?" He asked, concern laced through his voice. "I did it to make things easier, so we don't have to wait." Tsukasa hoped Ryusui wouldn't ask why, exactly.

“That’s so thoughtful.” The alpha curled his finger before slowly pulling it out, kneeling between the omega’s thighs and gently rubbing his cock’s head at the pink entrance. “I’ll fill you up all nice and good.” Ryusui winked before completely pushing the cock deep inside, groaning by how the tight walls were surrounding his hard cock. “You feel amazing.”

Tsukasa had been able to see Ryusui's cock and knew it was big, but feeling it inside him was a completely different story. Even though he had stretched himself open beforehand, Ryusui took him to his limits and had him crying out in pleasure. In his time as a prostitute he'd gotten really good at pretending to be into sex--but he wasn't pretending tonight.

"Ha-ah, Ryu," he panted, "please, f-feels so good!!" The pleasure was making him twitch and clench around Ryusui in ways he had never felt before. He hadn't even climaxed yet, but he was squeezing tighter, trying to hold the alpha inside.

Ryusui smiled when noticing how the omega was turning needy as the seconds passed; he gripped Tsukasa’s hips and started thrusting a bit harder and faster, seeing how his cock was being sucked into the pink abyss. The hazel eyes were bright with desire and the alpha slid one hand down, touching and savouring his pectorals, his abdomen; the omega’s cock was bouncing and it looked so lonely and desperate that he cupped his hand around it. 

Ryusui could hear their voices, how their moans were getting higher with each new sting, new thrust and new touch. Intensity was building inside the alpha and he leaned his body to slap even more their skins together and started sucking on one nipple. There was something in Ryusui, he wanted to take care of this omega, that even if he looked strong and serene, he badly needed an alpha by his side.

The feeling of Ryusui's hand wrapping around his cock--big for an omega, but still dwarfed by Ryusui's massive package--and mouth latching onto a nipple was enough to make him buck his hips uncontrollably. How was it possible to feel this good? He was getting close already! It felt like Ryusui knew exactly what to do and where to touch that would set fire to Tsukasa’s body.

"R-Ryusui," he gasped between thrusts. "I'm gonna... gonna...!"

Ryusui smirked and leaned back, hand still stroking up and down the omega’s leaking cock and rocking his hips at a faster speed, he saw more slick dripping down the pink hole. “Come darling, let me see your pretty face.” Tsukasa had a cute flushed face, hazel eyes completely lost and a ragged breathing; it was almost an intimate moment and the alpha could feel how his knot was already swelling around the pink walls. 

There was single thing in Ryusui’s head, that he was liking him better than any omega he had sex before.

Only a few moments after Ryusui's command, Tsukasa found himself doing just that. He cried out loudly as his hole clamped down around Ryusui's knot and his cock spilled cum over the alpha's fingers. The omega’s wet hole clamped mercessly around his cock and that helped him pop his knot inside, stretching even more the tight muscles; he groaned while pouring his warm milk, completely filling the brunette and Ryusui let his body to fall down against the omega’s chest

He came down from his climax slowly, panting for breath. Thinking back, he honestly couldn't remember ever having sex that felt this good.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked Ryusui between breaths. "If you're not completely satisfied, let me know what else I can do to make sure you get your money's worth."

Ryusui chuckled. It was his first time with a hooker and he found it adorable that Tsukasa was asking about his services. The alpha placed a finger against the omega’s lips and rolled their bodies over so he could lay his back against the mattress and crossed his arms around the brunette’s back. “It was great. I’m sorry for knotting you, I don’t remember if that was part of the deal but I couldn’t think.” Ryusui teasingly moved his hips. Yes, they were perfectly locked together. “This whole evening was worth every penny.” 

The feeling of Ryusui's knot and cum should have tipped Tsukasa off to Ryusui's satisfaction; but with how much money the alpha had spent for the night, he couldn't be too careful. His inner omega settled, content, and he rested his head on Ryusui's shoulder. "You paid for everything, so you're fine," he murmured, before another gasp slipped out at the way Ryusui thrust into him once more.

The alpha started brushing the omega’s long hair. “Let’s get some rest.”

Hearing the confirmation that the alpha had enjoyed the evening was enough. "Sounds good," he murmured. "Sleep well." Closing his eyes, Tsukasa relaxed against Ryusui's body. The feeling of fingers stroking his hair lulled him quickly to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ryusui's phone rang bright and early. On the other end of the line, Gen paced around the office. He knew Ryusui typically was up around this time, so why wasn't he answering? Gen needed to make sure everything was arranged for Ryusui to meet with Magma that night. Magma would expect Ryusui to have a piece of candy on his arm; Gen had been working on trying to get someone arranged, but it wasn’t going well.

Ryusui woke up early, noticing his knot deflated at some point of the night, gently pulling his flaccid cock out of the wet hole and letting the omega to rest on the mattress. Tsukasa looked so beautiful, profound asleep and so serene. He got out of the bed, stretched out while cracking his neck and got into the shower. 

He really enjoyed the night with the omega, he was different and even attentive to his needs, plus his company during the early night was lovely. Once the alpha was all cleaned and dressed up in a tight black suit, he ordered room service. “Please bring anything on the breakfast menu.” He said before hanging up as he didn’t know what food the omega preferred. 

Ryusui walked towards the living room, where he left his phone the night before and sighed when he saw Gen was calling him. “It’s a bit early to be already annoying me, don’t you think?”

There was a knock on the door and he opened it, letting the butlers inside to set in different dishes on the table, he gave them a lovely tip and waved them goodbye. Ryusui poured himself a cup of coffee, he needed the caffeine to listen to Gen’s whining.

"Magma wants to have dinner tonight and unless you've managed to pull an omega out of your ass, he's not going to be happy to see you," Gen explained. "I really don't think you should meet with him tonight, not this close to making the deal. If you say the wrong thing, we could lose our chance, or worse."

Tsukasa stepped out of the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy white robe. His hair was tousled and loose around his shoulders and his eyes widened at the sight of the breakfast spread. When he realized Ryusui was on the phone, he settled down on the couch and waited for the alpha to finish talking. He was starving, but the call sounded important and he didn't want to interrupt.

“Actually Gen, I indeed found an omega.” A smirk appeared on his face at the sight of Tsukasa. “Arrange tonight’s dinner, I’ll be there with a sweet companion.” The alpha hung up and signaled the omega to join him at the table. “Come here, darling.” Ryusui placed the phone on the table and smiled widely at the brunette. “I didn’t know what you prefer to eat, so I ordered everything, there’s waffles, scramble eggs, fruit, yogurt; don’t hold yourself back.” He began serving some sausages and eggs on his own plate. “We also have orange juice and coffee.” The alpha was glad Tsukasa sat right beside him. “How did you sleep?”

Tsukasa nodded and approached the table, sitting down next to Ryusui. He made himself a plate with a little of everything on it. "I slept wonderfully, thank you. How about you? I know you said last night you got your money's worth, but can I do anything else for you today?" He made himself a cup of coffee with cream, no sugar, and sipped at it between bites.

“No my sweet darling.” Ryusui took a sip of his coffee mug. “Even if I wanted to ride you again, I have to be at work in half an hour.” Then he rested his chin on his hand and glared at the omega with a wide smile. “But I might need your services for tonight and the rest of the week; you’ll see, I have an important dinner tonight and need the companion of a pretty omega.” He was attentive to every movement Tsukasa was doing. “And I have another special event on Saturday night, which I also require your assistance.” Tsukasa was still listening to him, so he continued. “I’ll leave for Osaka on Sunday morning and that would be it, this week you can stay inside this hotel and do as you please, just tell me how much I’ll need to pay you.”

In the midst of eating his breakfast and listening to Ryusui talk, Tsukasa blinked in surprise at the job offer. He set his knife and fork down carefully. "Let me make sure I understand. You want me to go with you for this dinner tonight and to another one on Saturday night, and in between you just... want me to stay here, to be available to you whenever you want? And you'll pay me for the whole week." It sounded like a dream come true. He could get his and Mirai's share of the rent, plus cover her medication for the month, with just a week's worth of work. Hopefully Ruri wouldn't mind keeping her for the rest of the week...

"I can do it. 400,000 for the rest of the week, and you can knot me as many times as you want."

Ryusui laughed when he heard the omega’s price. “You sure are an expensive one.” He nodded and continued eating his breakfast. “That’s a deal then, I’ll give you the money in cash by the end of the week, but for now.” He took out his wallet and gave him 40,000 yens. “I need you to buy a complete outfit, something fancy for tonight’s dinner.”

Tsukasa flushed a bit at the comment of him being "expensive." Maybe he was overreaching. Actually, it made sense--of course it was too much to expect a man like Ryusui to actually want him to be his date. Tsukasa was convenient, that was all.

The alpha drank the remaining of his coffee before standing up. “Usually omega’s tend to wear dresses but if you’re more comfortable in a suit I’m ok with it; it’s your call.” He patted Tsukasa on the back and started walking towards the door. “I’ll be leaving to work, then. There’s an extra room key on the nightstand.” He winked an eye to the omega before exiting the room and waving goodbye.

The omega looked up in shock when Ryusui actually agreed--and he could barely keep his mouth shut as the alpha handed over the money. "Y-yes, of course. I'll find something for tonight." His heart pounded, but he smiled softly and waved in return.

Ryusui couldn’t stop smiling, now he could tell Gen that everything was set and ready for tonight’s dinner,he just hoped Tsukasa would choose an elegant outfit, but that was something he had to trust him. As the elevator’s door opened and he stepped inside, Ryusui couldn’t help but chuckled by the offer of knotting him whenever he wanted, an offer that he would gladly take every night. Tsukasa was such a great omega.

* * *

Once Tsukasa was alone he let out a huge sigh and went to retrieve his phone. A quick phone call to Ruri confirmed that Mirai would be able to stay with her for the week and Tsukasa would be able to pay her back for the time when he came to pick his little sister up.

He hung up the phone and slumped onto the bed before burying his face into the pillows and letting out a shriek. He couldn't believe it! 400,000 yen! If he was careful with budgeting it would last the two of them more than a month.

He quickly showered, wiping away the last traces of his makeup before he got dressed and headed out. Of course, in his haste, he forgot the key to the room on the nightstand--but he wasn't focused on that. He had shopping to do!


	2. Dinner and Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryusui was impressed when glaring at Tsukasa. He took his hand and gently kissed the back of his hand. “You’re stunning. Everything looks perfect.” And it truly was, the alpha intertwined the omega’s arm with his own and they exited the hotel, talking about their day and giggling all the way towards the limo.

... That was easier said than done, though. The first omega boutique he stopped in at, the saleswoman stopped him at the door. "May I help you?" She asked, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. 

"Yes, I need to buy a dress for a formal dinner tonight," Tsukasa replied; he glanced around, but everything seemed so... tiny.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm so sorry," she said, though she didn't sound sorry at all. "I don't believe we carry anything in your... size." She looked him up and down as she spoke, clearly sizing him up. He flushed in embarrassment at the look on her face. "Maybe try the Big and Tall store down the street." 

"R-right... thank you." He stepped out of the boutique and flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Francois had heard of the omega that got into the hotel last night, but really didn’t expect to see him that day; they were attending some guests, but their eyes were attentive at what the omega was doing, trying to get into one of the elevators and being stopped by the butlers. 

High knee boots, shiny mini skirt and a tight corset; an attire that didn’t look neat inside the hotel. The omega was getting stressed and Francois didn’t want to bother the rest of the guests, so they approached him, softly patting the omega’s back and asking. “Are you staying in one of our hotel rooms? Can I see a room key, please?”

Tsukasa turned at the sound of the person's voice behind him and startled at the sight of the curly auburn hair. "Oh, right..." He reached into his pocket, only to blanch at the realization that he'd forgotten it upstairs. "It's up in the room, I was in the penthouse last night with Ryusui... Ryusui..." In his flustered state, he couldn't even remember Ryusui's last name. When he saw the elevator attendant from last night, though, he pointed to the man. "Wait, he was in the elevator with us last night! He can vouch for me!"

Francois gently smiled and directed his words to the elevator attendant. “Was this lovely person our guest last night?” 

The attendant nodded and got out of the elevator, standing right beside them. “Oh yes! He was with Mr. Nanami.” 

“Fairly well.” They signaled the omega to follow them. “Let’s talk inside my office, please.” Francois had known Ryusui for a long time, always staying with them and none once the alpha had brought a guest inside his suite, it sure felt like a surprise, but the best thing to do was to set some ground rules with the omega if his stay would be prolonged.

Tsukasa followed the shorter... man? Woman? He wasn't sure, but he followed the person into the office and sat down in the chair they gestured to. He was pretty sure he knew what this was all about--it was exactly what he'd been afraid of from the beginning, when Ryusui had first invited him up for dinner. 

He didn't belong here, and he was about to get evicted before he could even collect his earnings for the week.

Francois sat on his chair, elbows right on the desk and chin resting on their open hands. “As you may know, Nanami-san is a special guest of ours.” They noticed the omega was still stressed out, so Francois wanted to keep it simple. “He comes and goes, always has the suite penthouse reserved for him and as you may comprehend, it was a bit strange to see his cousin visiting him, because you’re his cousin right?” A smirk formed on their lips, wanting the omega to follow their words. 

"Ah--" Tsukasa was about to apologize for coming into a space he clearly didn't belong when he heard Francois throw out the word cousin. It hit him that this person was trying to cover for him and explain away his presence. 

“So of course we can’t say a word on who Nanami-san invites over.” Francois shrugged their shoulders. “The hotel management just expects our guests to use a more elegant attire, a moral quality in the clothing you choose to wear while walking in the lobby. We have an important image to maintain.”

"Yes. My apologies for my current state of dress. I'm trying to find something more elegant for dinner with my cousin tonight but my first attempt didn't go well."

Francois furrowed his brows. “What do you mean it didn’t go well? What are you looking to buy?” Maybe it was the way the omega was dressed that many boutiques wouldn’t want to cater to his needs.

Flushing again, Tsukasa murmured, "I thought it would be nice to get a dress... but the boutique I went to told me they wouldn't have anything in my size and that I should try the Big and Tall store down the street."

Just because he was used to being mistaken for a tall beta--or even sometimes an alpha--didn't make the outright rejection any easier to bear. But Tsukasa wouldn't cry. Maybe it would be easier to just get a nice suit and be done with it. Even if he did want a dress...

Francois thought for a moment before letting out a big puff. “The boutiques around here definitely have something in your size.” They stood up to lean against the desk and grabbing the phone, pressing the numbers while trying to make the omega feel a little better. “But some people are plain rude, inelegant if I must say.” 

The dial tone was on and Francois smiled when they heard a voice at the line’s other end. “Yuzuriha, how have you been? Myself? I’m fine. Listen, here with me is Nanami’s-san cousin and he needs a dress for tonight. That’s great to hear. Wonderful. He’s a tall pretty omega, you won’t miss him.” 

They hung up and glared at Tsukasa with gentle eyes, they knew how bad that experience must have felt. “Go on dear, they’re waiting for you. Just promise me that once Nanami-san leaves the hotel, you won’t be seeing any other uncles around here.”

As Francois handed Tsukasa a slip of paper with the address, he nodded. "Yes, I understand. I promise I won't come back with any other uncles after he leaves."

The person's eyes were kind and Tsukasa couldn't help but add, "Thank you for your help." He gave a quick bow and hurried out of the office, toward the address he had been given. When he saw that it was a department store, he took a deep breath and steeled himself for another rejection.

Then he pushed the door open and stepped inside. His eyes were immediately drawn to a pretty sleeveless dress, knee-length in navy blue. It looked soft, but also elegant.

“Hi, welcome!” Yuzuriha happily walked towards her new guest, a tall and pretty omega just as Francois said. “You must be Francois friend, what’s your name dear?” He gently grabbed the brunette’s arm to invite him inside. “What special occasion do you have?” 

"Oh, hi. I'm Tsukasa, it's nice to meet you. I have a business dinner tonight, I was hoping to find a dress for it. Something... elegant. Maybe in blue?"

“Perfect, then you’ll need a pretty cocktail dress.” She guided the omega up to the second floor where they had a grand variety of dresses. “Blue would suit you so well, let me show you some models so you can try them on.”

Tsukasa nodded hesitantly. He still felt like something was going to go wrong, like maybe they wouldn't have anything that would fit him or Yuzuriha would give up on helping him. But when they got upstairs and started looking through dresses, he couldn't help gasping at the sheer number of dresses on display. "Wow..."

He stood there, awestruck, while Yuzuriha flitted around and picked out dresses. She shoved them into his hands and led him to a dressing room... and somehow, she'd managed to guess his size perfectly. He put the first dress on and stepped outside nervously. "What do you think?"

“Oh! You looked stunning. I’m sure your date.” She cutely coughed. “Your cousin is going to love you in this dress.” The omega girl grabbed Tsukasa’s wrist and made him twirl around so she could see every side of the dress. “Do you want to try some more? I can bring you one in black or red, to be honest you’ll look perfect in any color and if you tie up your hair in a ponytail, you’ll be breathtaking.”

As Tsukasa looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing his hands over the skirt of the dress, he felt... beautiful in a way he never had before. "Sure, I'll try on some others," he said. "But I really like this one."

Tsukasa tried on several more colors and styles of dresses, but his thoughts kept trailing back to the navy blue dress with the lace he had tried on first. It was the same one he had seen at the front of the store. "I think I'm going to go with the blue one," he said after a while. "But I want something nice to go under it, too, if I can. I only have 40,000 to spend though. 

"Oh, and... he isn't my cousin."

“The blue one it is.” Yuzuriha clasped her hands together, she was excited and signaled the brunette to follow how to the other side of the room. “Here we have our collection of lingerie.” She grabbed different fabrics from the racks, mostly black ones as it would look nice underneath the blue dress; lace thongs, satin babydolls, embroidered teddies. “They’re never your cousin, dear.” The girl winked an eye to the omega. “I think a thong and babydoll would impress your date, am I right?”

Looking through the selections available, Tsukasa nodded in agreement at the ones that Yuzuriha picked out. "Yes, I think those would be good," he replied. "Will this cover it?" He handed over the cash Ryusui had given him for his outfit.

The girl accepted the money and took the clothes the omega wanted; they walked down the stairs and she got behind the cash register, ringing his purchase and even giving him some yens in return. “You even have some change in return and for next time we can even open a tab for your cousin to pay us later, so don’t worry about it.” Yuzuriha waved him goodbye. “Hope you have fun at your dinner tonight.”

"Thank you so much!" Tsukasa was surprised to see how much money he had left. It wasn't a whole lot, but it was something.

Before heading back to the hotel, he stopped in at his apartment to change into more casual clothes and grab his makeup bag. He left the remaining cash on the coffee table and sent Ruri a quick text letting her know about it. You can use it to cover Mirai's dinner, he said.

His trip back to the hotel was much lighter this time, and he stopped by the front desk to see Francois and show them the dress. "What do you think? Elegant enough for tonight?"

Francois gently laughed at the omega’s excitement. “You looked so happy, I’m glad you had fun while shopping. The dress looks elegant and I’m sure you’ll be lovely with it” They gave him a room key. “Please don’t forget it inside the room.” 

With a small smile, Tsukasa nodded. "Thank you again for all your help," he replied before taking the key and heading up to the room. He was starving and just wanted to eat something, so he placed an order for room service before going to hang up his dress. 

* * *

Ryusui was bored out of his mind on the business meeting, people were fighting about backing out on an important deal and he was tired of their endless blabbering. “We need to relax, Gen, do we know someone on the Senate Appropriations Committee?” He was almost spinning around on his chair, glaring at his lawyer and noticing how the room suddenly got quiet.

"Oh yes, Xeno! He's on the Committee," Gen said with a grin. "Do you want me to give him a call?"

“Yes, call him.” He stood up and bowed to everyone at the meeting. “No need to worry about them, everything would be set and done.” He smiled widely at the rest of his associates. “We shall meet tomorrow, then.”

Gen couldn't help smiling. Everything was coming together. They were going to get their company and, more importantly, he was going to get his money.

Ryusui quickly went inside the office, thinking nonstop about the omega. He thought about it for a moment and grabbed the phone to call his hotel room, perhaps he was already done with looking for a dress. The alpha didn’t know what he was going to say if Tsukasa picked up, but he wanted to hear his voice.

Tsukasa was just walking out of the bedroom when he heard the phone ring again. Thinking it might be room service calling him with a question, he answered, "This is Tsukasa speaking."

Ryusui laughed when hearing the omega. “Don’t ever pick up the phone.” He teased. “But while we’re here talking, did you find something to wear for tonight’s dinner?”

"If you didn't want me to answer, then why did you call?" Tsukasa asked with a grin in his voice. "I did, I found something very elegant. The hotel manager Francois even approved of it." He didn't say anything about the lingerie; that would be a surprise afterward. 

"I also went home and got some less... eye-catching clothes so I wouldn't cause trouble if I was seen around the hotel this week. I hope that's okay. The only thing was I couldn't afford two dresses, so I don't have another dress for the event you mentioned at the end of the week."

“That’s great to hear. I’ll see you in the lobby at 7:30pm, we’re going to a pretty elegant restaurant, The Voltaire.” He chuckled, Ryusui couldn’t hide his smile while talking on the phone. “I can’t wait to see what you pick. Also, don’t worry about the other dress, I’ll give you more money for a full wardrobe. See you later.” 

The alpha hung up and waited a few seconds before calling again. The phone only rang twice before Tsukasa picked up again, Ryusui laughed even harder. “I told you not to pick up the phone. Gosh, you really are waiting near the phone, right? Get some rest.” 

"I told you, if you don't want me to answer, then stop calling!" Tsukasa burst into full-blown laughter the second time as well. "I'll see you at 7:30."

Hanging up the phone, Tsukasa checked the clock. It was a little after 2, so he had about five hours to get ready. He couldn't help smiling again, remembering the sound of Ryusui's voice. The alpha really was handsome, and surprisingly kind.

He spent the next several hours prepping and primping, making sure he was completely ready to go. He did his makeup with a gentle hand and put his hair up in a ponytail with braids on the side of his head, leaving two pieces down to frame his face. Slipping on some heels last, he made sure he had his room key before he headed down to the hotel lobby. 

The elevator ride down made his stomach churn with nervous energy. Would Ryusui be pleased by his choice of dress? Would he want to fuck Tsukasa again--to knot him again? The thought made him bite his lip as arousal simmered in his veins.

  
  


* * *

Ryusui got out of his limo, asking his chofer to wait for him. He got inside the hotel lobby and glared in every direction trying to find his date; many people were passing by and every couch in the area was occupied by hotel guests. The alpha was glaring at his wrist watch until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Nanami-san.” 

“Good evening Francois.” 

“You have a message from your cousin.” 

The alpha smirked, thinking about the word. “My cousin?” He scratched his chin. “My father was an only child, so I’m lacking in aunts and uncles.”

Francois softy laughed. “You still have a message. Your cousin is waiting for you at the lounge, he’s an intriguing omega.” 

“Just the best omega.” Ryusui laughed more, everything involving Tsukasa drew a wide smile on his face; he eagerly walked into the lounge, classic piano music playing in the background, every bar stool occupied by a guest and sound of laughter and clinking glasses all around him, but not a sight of the omega.

Tsukasa stood next to the bar, sipping at a glass of soda water to settle his nerves. He was just thankful Francois was willing to go over table settings with him before Ryusui arrived. He overheard one of the bartenders say Ryusui's name and turned around, smiling nervously. "I hope the heels aren't too much," he said.

Ryusui was impressed when glaring at Tsukasa. He took his hand and gently kissed the back of his hand. “You’re stunning. Everything looks perfect.” And it truly was, the alpha intertwined the omega’s arm with his own and they exited the hotel, talking about their day and giggling all the way towards the limo. 

When they entered the restaurant, Ryusui was still holding Tsukasa, side by side until they reached their table. White tablecloths, dripping candles and flowers in every table, chandelier lighting their way and a violinist setting the mood. 

Tsukasa felt out of place the instant they stepped into the restaurant. But Ryusui was so pleased with everything and his body was warm against Tsukasa’s; he didn't want to disappoint his alpha.

The two gentlemen that were already waiting for them instantly stood up the moment the couple approached the table, Ryusui pulled the seat for Tsukasa and eagerly pushed it near the table. “My lovely date, Shishio Tsukasa.” 

The gentleman took the omega’s hand and each placed a quick kiss on the back. “Nice to meet you.” Magma said. 

“These are Magma and his father Kokuyo.” Ryusui finished with the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Tsukasa replied, dipping into a curtsy. Francois had drilled into his head what his role would be in this type of dinner: be seen and not heard until spoken to and keep the conversation light. He spoke softly, as well, trying to put on the air of a polished, proper omega.

Tsukasa’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the tableware when he realized the only fork he remembered was the salad fork. And the salad wasn't even the first course! He glanced over at Ryusui, trying to figure out from looking at his table setting which fork to use.

Conversation flowed around him and he kept one ear out for his own name while he ate delicate little bites of his food. At least, he tried. But between scraping his knife and fork loudly against the china and flinging a snail into the air while trying to get it out of its shell, he felt more like a maniac than a well-to-do omega.

When Kokuyo brought up Ryusui's father, he felt his alpha stiffen next to him. Tsukasa did the first thing he could think of to calm Ryusui down--he reached out and rested his hand on the man’s knee, squeezing it gently.

“My father just passed away.” Ryusui appreciated Tsukasa’s gentle touch and he placed a hand above his. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that. My most sincere condolences.” Kokuyo said.

The alpha twisted his mouth and tried to change the topic back to their business. “I didn’t come here to talk about my old man but about your oil company.”

“Leave my company alone!”

“How can I leave it alone when you owe me ten million shares?” A dark smirk appeared on his lips as he continued sipping his wine glass. “I’m offering you the opportunity to buy it and leave you out of debt.”

“We can buy those shares back with money from our naval companies.” Magma interrupted, getting every second more annoyed by the golden alpha.

A wild chuckle escaped Ryusui’s mouth. “As if you didn’t know that almost all naval companies are also mine. You won’t be able to sell them, and even if you do, that won’t cover the total debt.”

Tsukasa watched the back and forth raptly, but at the same time, it made him a little sad. He wasn't really sure how Ryusui's job worked, but he was beginning to get an idea--if nothing else, it led to a lot of very upset people.

The conversation grew even more tense and Magma stood up angrily, pulling his father with him and excusing themselves to a smoke break as they couldn’t stand to continue talking with the alpha, if that could be meant as talking. 

“How’s your dish, darling?” He cutely asked Tsukasa, winking an eye to the omega and holding tighter the hand on his knee.

When Ryusui turned to Tsukasa, he smiled softly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Oh, it's delicious. Thank you." His stomach churned and he glanced away for just a moment. "When are we going to get the salad course, by the way?"

“We didn’t order salad, darling.” Ryusui patted the omega’s back. “But your table manners are wonderful. You’re a great date and company.” 

The business meeting ended a bit shortly, Magma and Kokuyo refused to come back and the alpha preferred to entertain his date, it would be plain rude to leave the table if Tsukasa hadn’t even tried the chocolate dessert. 

Back at the hotel, Ryusui pushed a chair right on the door frame that led to the balcony, sitting there and trying to enjoy the view without feeling stressed out. The dinner didn’t go as he planned, but Tsukasa’s company through the rest of the night made it seem worth it. He didn’t have that much fun since a long time ago, it was cute to see him eat and get all blushed out for the different flavors and his blabbering was really interesting. He really was a great omega.

Tsukasa sat on the balcony himself, rubbing his foot where his brand new heels had pinched his toes. The night air felt lovely against his face and bare arms, and even more than that, he was happy to see Ryusui joining him even just a little. 

He frowned when he thought back on the dinner that evening, though. "Do all of your business dinners end in people screaming at you like that?" he asked softly. "Or was tonight special?"

Ryusui laughed at the question. “Most of them, but don’t tell me the dinner wasn’t tasty.” He thought it for a moment before saying it out loud. “Perhaps we could return one of these days, just us with no screaming matches.” The alpha was starting to feel nervous by seeing the omega sitting on the balcony. “Please get down from there.”

Tsukasa glanced up in surprise at the offer of another dinner. "You mean the next time you're in town?" he asked. "Sure, I'd like that. I even have a dress for it and everything."

He couldn't help teasing Ryusui a little, though. He lifted his legs and leaned back just a little, his long hair streaming in the breeze. "It's fine, Ryu," he replied playfully. "If you're so worried about me, come help me down."

“Yes, I come very often to Tokyo so next time I’m in town would be lovely.”Right after saying that Ryusui turned his face and covered his eyes. “Please, you’re gonna fall.” He sighed deeply and stood up. “I’ll love to help you down, but I can’t take a step into the balcony.” The alpha leaned his back against the door frame and offered his hand to Tsukasa. “Let’s get inside.”

Tsukasa pouted. "You're no fun." But he hopped down off the balcony railing nonetheless. Despite the relatively short drop, a sudden bout of dizziness overtook him and he stumbled forward a step; only catching himself on Ryusui's outstretched hand kept him from face-planting.

He blinked at Ryusui in surprise before he realized what else he was feeling: 

_ Heat _ .

Ryusui quickly grabbed Tsukasa’s hand and pulled him towards his chest to avoid the fall. “You’re ok?” He chuckled. “See? You got dizzy from being up there. It’s dangerous, don’t do that again.” But the alpha noticed Tsukasa was suddenly quiet and before he could ask what was wrong, he smelled it. 

The sweet citrus and woody scent intensified and his mouth started watering.

"Ah..." Tsukasa's mind raced. How could this be happening? His heat wasn't supposed to come for another few weeks! What was he going to do?

"I-I should... I should..." Well, what were his options? Go all the way home while in heat, or ask Ryusui to let him stay here? He opened his mouth to speak, but his hole throbbed and slick dribbled out, making him moan. His legs trembled and nearly gave out on him in the process.

“Oh Darling…” Ryusui exhaled more of the scent and helped Tsukasa get inside the suit, walking into the bedroom and gently laying him on the bed. He noticed some slick dripping down the omega’s leg and he sat right beside him, brushing away from his face the brown locks of hair. “It seems you’re in heat…” 

Ryusui was getting excited by the idea of spending the heat with him, but didn’t know if Tsukasa wanted that since he now was in a much more vulnerable state. “Darling, what do you want to do? I can help you…” He really wanted and didn’t care if the words sounded too harsh and abrupt. “Or I can send you home, don’t worry. I’ll still pay you the whole week. You were such a great company tonight.”

Tsukasa followed Ryusui inside obediently, shaky and fawn-like on his legs. He laid down on the bed and looked up at the man through his long lashes. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Ryusui's touch as he played with Tsukasa’s hair.

He could feel the heat simmering under his skin, but... he was still in his right mind for the moment. And hearing that Ryusui was willing to help made the offer to stay all the more tempting. "If you wouldn’t mind," he whispered. "I should be able to handle it during the day while you're at work. But I would appreciate your help at night."

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Ryusui removed his tie with one quick tug, tossing the blazer and unbuttoning his shirt, but then he saw the omega’s dress. Tsukasa looked so pretty in it and was so proud of finding something elegant for the dinner that the alpha couldn’t bear the thought of it being ruined by the slick. 

He forced Tsukasa to quickly stand up, whispering sorry many times as he noticed the shaky legs and without asking nor thinking, unzip the dress, letting it fall on the floor and Ryusui’s golden eyes got wide open when he noticed the black lingerie that the omega was wearing underneath. 

Tsukasa was glad for Ryusui's help in getting his dress off; in all honesty he had been about ready to just roll over and present to his alpha without even bothering. But this way he didn't ruin the expensive dress.

“Is this for me?” He got once more on the bed and sat Tsukasa on his lap, not caring about the slick ruining his pants. “You’re beautiful.” The alpha swept aside the brown long hair and started kissing en nibbling on the omega’s scent gland. He could not mark him, but sure he was going to enjoy every bit of his sweet scent.

He did, however, flush in embarrassment at Ryusui's response to the lingerie. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said, just before feeling soft lips and teeth graze over his scent gland. He sucked in a breath and let it out in a throaty moan at the way Ryusui teased his neck.

Ryusui couldn’t contain his excitement by the omega’s words. “This is a really nice gift.” He kissed the omega’s cheeks as the lips were banned. “Hope you could model it for me when your heat’s over.” He teased, admiring the perfect body that was begging for his attention. 

Licking his lips, Tsukasa pushed back on Ryusui until he was the one lying on the bed. He straddled Ryusui's waist and ground down on his growing erection. Tsukasa’s hole was already sloppy with slick and he was eager to feel his alpha fill him again. "Ryu, I need your knot tonight, please...!"

  
  


The alpha got out of the straddling legs, just to finish undressing himself; shirt slid down his shoulders, pants going down along with his tight underwear and once he was ready he removed the damped lingerie of the omega, freeing his needy erection and admiring the pretty pink void that was almost winking at him. 

  
  


Tsukasa nodded as he watched Ryusui strip out of his clothes. "Sure, I'll wear it for you after my heat is done," he agreed.

The upper part of the lingerie still looked astonished on Tsukasa’s body, it was better to remove it when he felt the need to play with his nipples but for now the omega needed him. “I’ll take care of you, darling.” He pushed one finger inside the hole and it sucked him whole; Ryusui chuckled and prude a second and a third one, all entering easily. Heats should were a wonderful thing. 

The feeling of Ryusui's fingers sliding into his wet, open hole made him moan. They felt so good, rubbing against his inner walls, but even three wasn't enough for Tsukasa. He whined wordlessly and bucked his hips seeking more simulation.

“I’ll give you my knot tonight…” He got on top of Tsukasa, spreading open his legs and kneeling in between them, his own cock already outlining the pink void. “And all the nights that you need it.” Ryusui pushed it inside, feeling the tight walls surrounding so eagerly his cock.

When Ryusui finally pushed inside, the feeling of his cock stretching open Tsukasa’s hole was enough to make him cry out. "Yes! So good, alpha!"

The alpha could feel the heat from Tsukasa’s body and his strong citrus scent was swirling up in the air; his hand traveled down the clear-black baby doll and found a lonely nipple that he began rubbing with his thumb until the blonde felt it got all hard and pointy. 

He kept pounding the pink hole, the slapping of their skins along the wet and squishy sounds of the thrusts were like music to his ear; Ryusui couldn’t decide what he wanted to look, if Tsukasa’s pretty blushed face or his cock entering the slick dripping hole. It was too much, the blankets beneath the omega were already getting moist and wet. 

Ryusui pulled Tsulasa closer to him, their chests were rubbing against each other and suddenly he pulled out, sitting on the bed and smiling at the omega. “Ride me, darling?” He nibbled a bit more on the swollen scent gland. “I want to see your lovely moves.”

Oh, Ryusui's cock felt so good! It filled Tsukasa perfectly, giving him more pleasure than any alpha ever had before. He panted open-mouthed, great big gasps of air that were driven from his lungs with each thrust.

"R-Ryu... haah... so good..." Tsukasa was getting close already, his cock throbbing and his hole clenching--but then Ryusui pulled out suddenly, making him cry out. What was wrong? Why did his alpha stop?

Ryusui's words and the teasing at Tsukasa’s scent glands were enough to calm his distress. "Y-yes, alpha..." With shaky arms, he climbed on top of Ryusui and slipped the wonderful, amazing cock back inside himself before he began to rock his hips. He put on a show for his alpha as best he could, eager to feel Ryusui's knot locking inside.

“You are so beautiful like this.” Ryusu held the omega’s hip, helping Tsukasa to thrust deeper inside his cock and then he glared down. Hand cupped around the leaking cock, the alpha smiled, it was so cute and small in comparison to his own. 

“Let me help you, darling.” The alpha whispered while stroking it hard, feeling a bubbling sensation that was coming from his groin and he moaned loud, fangs popping out in a desperate need to claim that omega, but shaking his heart as he knew it was prohibited. 

Tsukasa threw his head back and moaned loudly at the feeling of Ryusui's cock growing even bigger inside him, nearing his climax. Tsukasa’s smaller cock throbbed in Ryusui's hand as he stroked it. "C-Close-- I'm gonna come, Ryu...!" 

Ryusui bit his own lips as his knot popped right inside, stretching even more the wet pink walls and pouring his huge milky load as the hole started clamping his length and the alpha rested his forehead on the omega’s shoulder. Tsukasa wasn’t his omega, but it sure felt like it.

The feeling of the hot seed coating his tunnel was enough to send him over the edge as well. He clamped down even harder around Ryusui's knot and his hole milked his alpha for all he was worth while he spilled cum over Ryusui's stomach.

When the tension in his body faded, Tsukasa slumped forward, barely catching himself long enough to take the babydoll off so it wouldn't get covered in his cum. His eyes met Ryusui's amber orbs and for a moment, all he could think about was wanting to kiss the alpha below him. But no, he couldn't--Ryusui was just another client and at the end of the week they'd go their separate ways. Even if they talked about future meetings, it didn't mean anything.

Finally he let himself rest on Ryusui's chest and catch his breath. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend this was any other job, any other John... though Tsukasa knew he would never forget Ryusui's scent as long as he lived.

Ryusui fell asleep between the pillows and caressing the omega’s long locks of hair; his knot felt wonderful inside the pink void and his nose was filled with Tsukasa’s lovely hormones and sweet scent. 

During the night his knot deflated and he immediately heard the brunette’s whimpers for feeling empty inside, problem the alpha quickly solved by giving himself a few hard strokes and pushing his cock back into the tight walls. “I said I was going to take care of you, darling.” Ryusui was purring against the omega’s neck, sucking on the scent gland and thrusting his hips to make him feel good with every slight movement. 

Ryusui was loving to admire the omega’s blushy face, eyes partially open and full of an intense arousal with a wide grin on his pink lips. He just looked astounding and the alpha continued to get his cock to fill up his body until there was nothing left of Tsukasa inside: just a hard cock, slick and cum.

They fucked off and on for the rest of the night, catching what bits of sleep they could between waves of Tsukasa’s heat. Every time Ryusui knotted inside him felt better than the last, leaving him full and dripping with alpha cum to the point of having a little bulge in his otherwise flat belly.

When morning came, though, he reluctantly pulled himself out of Ryusui's arms and rolled over to the other side of the king bed. "You have work today, don't you?" he asked softly as he brushed a lock of blond hair out of Ryusui's face. "I'm sorry I kept you up all night. Thank you for taking such good care of me." He leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to Ryusui's cheek and jawline.

Ryusui smiled at the omega’s caress. “Yes.” He said with a loud sigh, grabbing his phone from the nearby bed table and calling Gen; he waited a few seconds before his lawyer picked up. 

“Gen. Yeah, listen, I won’t be coming to work today nor the rest of the week.” He laughed at the beta’s angry voice. “Well, any important paperwork that I need to sign you can bring it to the hotel. That’s right, that’s why I pay you.” He remained silent for a brief moment, listening to the lawyer’s babblering. “Not that is any of your interest, but I have to help my pretty omega, so I won’t be available. Oh? For Saturday’s dinner? Yeah, we’re attending, don’t worry.” 

Tsukasa gasped in surprise at Ryusui's declaration. "What?" he mouthed silently. Wasn't his work important? He had a deal to close!

He couldn't hear the words from the other end of the conversation, but he could hear the tone. A wince crossed his face at how angry Gen sounded.

Finally after a few more minutes he hung up and tossed the cell back on the bedside table, wrapping his arms around Tsukasa’s body and pulling him closer to his chest. “Now I’m free to keep taking care of you, darling.”

Tsukasa almost resisted the embrace for a moment; but the warmth and comfort of his alpha's arms drained any fight he might have otherwise put up. 

"You didn't have to do that for me," he murmured. "I appreciate it, but I told you, I can take care of myself while you work. Your work is far more important than me."

Ryusui was purring by the closeness that they were sharing. “I get really bored at those meetings and they already know what to do, especially my lawyer.” Hands going up and down the omega’s back. “I’ll close the deal on Sunday’s morning before leaving.” It didn’t happen before, but the alpha was dreading leaving Tokyo, the idea of being apart from Tsukasa didn’t sit well with him, but they were nothing. 

“And I promise I’ll take care of you, right? He lifted the omega’s chin to glare at the hazel eyes. “What about if I ordered some breakfast and we have a relaxing bath in the tub?”

"Your lawyer is going to hate me," Tsukasa murmured with a small smile. He leaned into Ryusui's touch and pressed a kiss to his palm. "Breakfast and a bath sounds wonderful. I feel all sticky."

He got out of bed slowly, wincing at the feeling of cum and slick tacky and half-dried on his thighs. The bedsheets were a mess, too. "When you order breakfast, do you think you could see if they have a heat bedding kit? I'd like to try to make a nest, if I can." The urge was like a persistent itch under his skin, and he knew their current bedding would not be sufficient.

“Of course, darling.” Ryusui went inside the living room and grabbed the phone; he once again ordered a bit of everything from the menu since he didn’t know what kind of food set well with the omega’s stomach. “How great of you to have a heat bedding kit.” He chuckled on the phone, the alpha was extremely excited that Tsukasa wanted to nest. “We’re taking a bath, please just come inside to leave the things and please don’t pick up the dirty sheets, we also need them. Thank you.” 

Tsukasa wandered into the bathroom while Ryusui ordered their breakfast. He turned the water on in the tub to let it start to fill up, a stupidly soft grin on his flushed face. Ryusui really wanted to spend the whole week with him? With him, taking care of his heat? It was like a dream or a fairy tale, the idea of a handsome single alpha just dropping into his life like this.

His smile faded as he remembered exactly what this was. They had an agreement--nothing more. After the party Saturday night he would go home with his money and Ryusui would leave Tokyo, and they'd likely never see each other again. The thought made his chest hurt, and he whined softly under his breath before he could get himself under control.

After hanging up, Ryusui caught up with Tsukasa inside the bathroom, the jacuzzi was already filled with warm water so he just tossed a pink flower petal bath bomb and turned it on; smiling and getting inside when the air bubbles started forming. 

Ryusui hum loudly when the bubbles started massaging his aching limbs.“Get inside.” He reached a hand to the omega. Tsukasa climbed into the tub with Ryusui's help and sank into the water, sighing contentedly. Luckily the bathtub was big enough for both of them--Tsukasa was even able to fully stretch out his limbs, unlike the tiny tub at his apartment. "This is so nice," he whispered, almost choking on the words. He was going to treasure these memories forever.

He had to, for they were all he would have left.

“It truly is nice…” Ryusui sat behind Tsukasa and with a washcloth he started cleaning his body, massaging his shoulder muscles and kissing and nibbling his scent gland. “I don’t remember the last time I took a bubble bath and to be honest this is the first time I’m sharing my bath time with someone.” 

Tsukasa had to bite his lip when he felt Ryusui's mouth on his scent gland. He didn't want to moan--or worse, beg for his alpha to claim him. He was sure Ryusui would laugh at him for it. This was purely for pleasure and business, after all.

There was something in the omega that Ryusui wanted to take care of him and to do all the things he rejected doing with his needy past mates. He was feeling calm and in peace with Tsukasa and when the alpha heard the front door opening he chuckled. “Our breakfast and your bedding kit are here.” He squeezed a bit of shampoo on top of the omega’s hair and started rubbing it. “I order everything again, I don’t know what you eat during heats.”

Relaxing against Ryusui's chest and letting his alpha do as he pleased, Tsukasa murmured, "I normally just eat granola bars or fruit jellies, so this will be a treat." He was already mapping out in his head how he wanted to build his nest. The bed was so much bigger than the one he had at home; he wasn't sure if he would even want all that space. But then again, he was going to be sharing it for the first time.

They finished their bath and Ryusui got out first, drying his body and wrapping a towel around his waist before helping the omega to climb out of the tub, carefully drying him and evil grinning when noticing some drops of slick were daring to run down. “We should only wear towels or robes since I know we’ll be back on the bed after finishing breakfast. It’s not a complaint.” He laughed. “I’m actually enjoying it.” He whispered in the omega’s ear. “To knot you every single time.” 

Tsukasa wasn't sure how to respond to Ryusui's teasing words and gentle touches. He had never had anyone treat him so gently, with so much care and tenderness. Tsukasa’s heart ached yet again at the thought of having to leave this fairy tale at the end of the week. 

Ryusui was loving Tsukasa’s blushed face and he took his hand to walk side by side to the table, which was already filled up with different dishes and beverages. “Probably we won’t need to ask for more food during the day.” The alpha took a seat and began munching on a blueberry muffin, he hadn’t noticed how hungry he really was after all the night intense activity. “Want to eat now or are you preparing the nest?” Ryusui asked with his mouth full.

He wrapped one of the bathrobes around himself and walked with Ryusui out of the bathroom. He was reluctant to let go of Ryusui's hand, but forced his grip to release. "I'll eat with you," he replied, taking a seat next to Ryusui. He filled a cup with juice first, then loaded his plate with a little bit of everything and began eating.

Between bites, he asked, "So, you mentioned something at dinner last night... were you and your father close?"

The alpha’s mouth twisted by the question. “No, we weren’t.” He filled his plate with some eggs and bacon. “I didn’t see him nor talk to him in the last 10 years, I didn’t even attend his funeral.” Ryusui noticed the omega’s worried look. “Don’t worry, he was a bastard that only teached me how to run a successful business before cheating on my mom and leaving home.”

"Oh. I'm so sorry for bringing it up," Tsukasa murmured. His heart hurt for Ryusui. Even if his own parents weren't the best, he at least knew they were faithful to one another until the very end. The car crash that had taken their lives had happened while they were celebrating their anniversary.

"What about your mother? Is she still alive?" he continued. "Or do you have any other family you get to visit on holidays?"

“Don’t be sorry darling.” The alpha held the brunette’s hand, squeezing it softly to let him understand that everything was fine. “My mother is alive and living in Osaka, that’s why I don’t move my stuff here in Tokyo. I can’t really leave her alone. What about you?”

"Both of my parents have passed," Tsukasa replied quietly. "It's just me and my little sister. She's pretty much my whole world. I'd do anything for her, you know?" 

He had done a lot of things he normally wouldn't do for the sake of keeping a roof over their heads and food in their bellies--not to mention paying for all of Mirai's medications and procedures. But it was all worth it to keep her smiling.

The alpha stood up and got behind the omega’s chest, wrapping his arms around it and resting his chin on his shoulder. “I know darling. You have such a great soul and your little sister is so lucky to have you.” He kissed Tsukasa’s cheek. “If you need help in anything regarding her, don’t hesitate to ask; I’ll gladly help.” 

  
  


Despite knowing that it would be dangerous to rely too much on Ryusui, Tsukasa couldn't stop himself from leaning into the man's embrace. "That's... really sweet of you. Thank you for the offer." A conflict raged in Tsukasa’s heart--should he really trust this man in that way? He couldn't understand why Ryusui would offer such things out of the goodness of his heart. There was probably something more to it than just pure altruism, and he was sure once his heat was done Ryusui would realize that Tsukasa wasn't worth all this trouble.

Ryusui was understanding a bit more the tough life of the omega and his alpha’s instinct wanted to do anything in his power to fully protect him. “Want to build your nest? So you can get some rest.”

  
  


At the mention of the nest, Tsukasa nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sounds great." He took one more bite of eggs and stuck a piece of toast in his mouth before standing from the table.

The bedding was all vacuum-sealed in plastic zipper bags. When he opened the bags, it started to expand until he had a multitude of freshly laundered and sanitized blankets and pillows. He couldn't help smiling at the big pile sitting on the bedroom floor. "I think I'm going to need my alpha to help me build this nest," he murmured; the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes promised good things to Ryusui once the nest was done.

“Gladly. To be honest, I’ve never helped with a nest building.” He laughed. “Let’s see how I do.” Ryusui was mostly following Tsukasa’s lead, the omega was in the center of the bed and he remained outside, walking all around the bed and puffing every pillow and carefully placing the blankets in every zone that the brunette wanted. 

Little by little, the nest came together until everything had been thoroughly scented and was set perfectly in place. It was bigger than Tsukasa expected, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing considering two adult men were going to be sharing it. 

Ryusui showed him the slick covered sheets that they used the night before and he smiled fondly when the omega quickly grabbed them from his hands, placing them right in the center as it was the only fabric that had their smells mingling together. 

The alpha was happy and proud of Tsukasa; the nest looked big, comfy and even pretty, like a small fortress that was going to cover their bodies and his heart was melting by seeing how the omega was eagerly trying to scent every piece of fabric. “Your nest is wonderful, may I come in?”

He couldn't help himself; he smiled and held out a hand in an open-palm gesture. "Of course. I need you, alpha!" He stripped off his robe and presented for Ryusui to see how his thighs were glistening with slick.

Ryusui licked his lips at the lewd picture before his eyes, removing the towel from his waist and crawling right into the nest that in a few hours would be impregnated with their sweet scents. 

The alpha held Tsukasa’s jawline, forcing him to look at him. “You’re so beautiful.” He started pressing kisses on the cheeks, slowly going down to the chin and neck, pushing the omega’s body against the pillows and blankets and setting himself between his legs. 

Tsukasa sighed quietly as he looked into Ryusui's eyes. He didn't know how to respond to the ardent declaration. His higher thought processes were quickly shutting down as his arousal grew. It would only be a matter of time before he could do nothing but moan and plead for more, please, alpha!

He licked the nipples until they were stone hard and cutely pink, tracing his tongue all down Tsukasa’s abdomen and stomach until his face was admiring the small cock. Ryusui licked the top, savouring the tiny drops of precum before swallowing it whole; it was easy as the cock didn’t even reach to his throat. Lips perfectly curled around the length and nose gently brushing against the brownish pubic hair.

As Ryusui's mouth descended, Tsukasa found himself almost babbling under his breath. "Haah, R-Ryu, your tongue feels good... I'm already getting so hot, please, don’t tease me!" His hole clenched and winked, gushing with slick.

And then Ryusui engulfed Tsukasa's omega cock. He wailed at the feeling. "Ha-aah, Ryuuuuu!!" It felt so good! His alpha was incredible! Ryusui's hot mouth and tongue were driving him crazy! "A-aaah, please, alpha, c-close, close!"

Ryusui just smirked. Feeling how the cock was already so cutely swollen inside his mouth and he bobbed his head a bit faster until he tasted it. The bittersweet cum that was perfectly dripping down his throat, swallowing everything without spilling a single drop; he gave a few much sucks to the cock before slowly pulling it out of his mouth with a loud pop. 

“You’re so delicious.” 

His hands caressed Tsukasa’s wet thighs and he pushed a finger inside, licking his lips at how perfectly moist it was; then he added two and three. Gently stretching Tsukasa’s pink void, even if slick was cascading down his hole, Ryusui wanted to make sure the omega was ready for him. “Tell me when you think I can push it inside. No pressure.” He curled the three fingers, touching every inch of the tight pink walls. “Take your time.”

Coming down from his orgasm, Tsukasa felt like he was floating on a cloud of pleasure. His whole body was loose and tingly as he caught his breath. He felt so good, so amazing--

Then Ryusui's finger slid into his hole and a strangled moan escaped at the feeling. It was the first time fingers other than his own had ever touched him there since that night..

Ryusui's soft voice accompanying the fingers made his heart throb. "Ryu... please, I can take it, I need--I need my alpha!" The words slipped out before he could stop himself. Tsukasa bit his lip and buried his face in a pillow to hide his embarrassment. Ryusui wasn't his, no matter how much his inner omega wanted it to be true.

Ryusui slid his cock so easily inside, like it was meant to be and he grabbed Tsukasa’s face to force their eyes to meet. “This week I’m your alpha and you’re my omega.” He leaned in closer so their chests could brush against each other. “Ask me anything you want darling and I’ll give it to you.” 

Tsukasa’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ryusui slid home. His cock fit Tsukasa so perfectly, hitting every sensitive spot without even trying. When he looked back at Ryusui and saw the intensity in his eyes, though, Tsukasa trembled and shuddered. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. Spending his heat with someone like Ryusui was already a dream come true. 

The alpha kissed his cheek and started rocking his hips, moaning with every thrust and loving how the wet cavern was clamping so right around his throbbing cock. A hot breath was escaping Ryusui’s mouth, his body was starting to sweat and a sweet smile appeared on his lips; feeling intoxicated by the sweet citrus scent and wanted his omega to feel cared and protected in every single way. 

Tsukasa moaned at the feeling of Ryusui's thrusts. He bucked his hips to meet every one of them, faster and faster, until he couldn't tell where his body stopped and Ryusui's began. It felt as though their bodies had joined into one perfect union. 

“You’re such a good omega.”

The sweet words made Tsukasa keen. He was getting close already, but he didn’t want to finish alone. "A-alpha, my alpha... Need your knot!" he cried. "Please!"

“Whatever you wish for, my darling.” Ryusui completely embraced Tsukasa’s body, glaring into the hazel eyes and dying to kiss his lips but conforming with nibbling the scent gland that tasted so sweetly inside his mouth. The thrusts became harder and faster, until it was getting hard to fully pull outside of the pink void, lips still stretched in an involuntary smile and the alpha groaned loudly when his knot popped right inside. 

His warm seed invaded every inch of the wet walls and he tried so hard to maintain his eyes wide open as he loved to admire the omega’s face in his orgarsm’s peak. “My omega…” he whispered only to Tsukasa’s ears.

Tsukasa starred up into Ryusui's eyes as well, tears gathering in the corners as the pleasure mounted. He was in a wonderful nest, surrounded by the mingled scents of himself and his alpha, and there wasn't anywhere he would rather be in that moment.

The feeling of Ryusui's knot locking inside him was enough to push him over the edge. "Haaah, Ryu, Ryu, alpha, alpha, ah--aaahhhh!" As he came, he could feel his body clenching around Ryusui's cock and knot to milk him of every bit of cum he could get. The coating of seed soothed the burning heat and he sighed contentedly. 

"Alpha... so good... thank you..." His muscles relaxed as the tension left his body. He yanked Ryusui down into the nest and buried his face in his alpha's shoulder to drink in his scent. He didn't think he would ever get tired of it for as long as he lived...

Ryusui laughed at the sudden movement of his omega. “You don't have to thank me darling. I’m here for you, and you only.” The alpha rolled their bodies until they were laying side by side, knot still buried inside and arms wrapping tightly around the brunette. 

The alpha was caressing Tsukasa’s face, enjoying every bit of his afterglow. Heart pounding hard while noticing how great he felt to be with him; fingers curling in some long brown locks of hair. “You’re so wonderful.” Ryusui leaned a bit closer to kiss the omega’s forehead. “I know you have so much potential, let me help you to get outside the streets.” The blonde couldn’t stand the thought of him leaving on Sunday and knowing Tsukasa would be back at being a hooker, it wasn’t fair.

Tsukasa looked at Ryusui with sleepy eyes. It hadn't been long since they'd woken up, but he was warm and content and being filled by his alpha. There was no better feeling in the world.

"What do you mean?" he asked Ryusui curiously. "Are you talking about some kind of live-in situation?" The thought of Ryusui paying Tsukasa for exclusive use made him feel... he didn't know how to describe it. For some reason, it made him feel dirty, dirtier than any of his previous sex work had ever done.

Maybe because he had been trying hard to forget that at the end of this week, he was getting paid an exorbitant sum and would likely never see Ryusui again.

But, he reminded himself, he had Mirai to think about, too. If Ryusui was willing to pay him enough to cover their living expenses, didn't he owe it to his sister to take care of her?

Ryusui nodded. “I can buy an apartment for you and your sister, give you some money monthly and we can meet everytime I’m in town.” He was tucking some loose hair behind the omega’s ear. “I really don’t want to stop seeing you but I can’t stay here in Tokyo.” 

He was holding Tsukasa tightly, pressing their foreheads together and getting lost into the autumnal hazel eyes. “What do you say? You won’t have to work on the streets never again, not while I live.” 

“Once your heat is over, we can go in a shopping spree to get a whole new wardrobe for you.” The alpha’s heart was pounding hard against his chest. “I’ll go with you this time; we also need to find a marvelous dress for Saturday's dinner.” Ryusui was feeling how his knot was deflating and he couldn’t stand the idea of being separated, not right now. 

  
  


As Ryusui spoke, Tsukasa felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to his heart and shattering it. He was torn between wanting the safety and security of a nice apartment and a good life for his little sister, versus wanting more for himself than to just be Ryusui's "beck and call" omega.

A whine slipped out when he felt Ryusui's knot deflate; but then his alpha began to thrust again, fucking into him and making him writhe with oversensitivity. "Ha-aaah, R-Ryu, please, please, I--" One thrust in particular hit his prostate and he shrieked as he was practically thrown over the edge into another orgasm. His body milked Ryusui's knot for everything it was worth, greedy and hungry, wanting every drop he could give.

He moaned loudly once his knot was again perfectly locked inside and his cum continued filling the omega; he caressed the small tummy that was forming. If only those were pups instead of cum. 

“So what do you say, darling?” He asked again once he was trying to catch his breath.

As the afterglow settled in, Tsukasa buried his nose in Ryusui's hair to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "...Okay," he whispered. He needed to be practical here.

Fairy tales were for little kids, not grown adults. And especially not someone like Tsukasa.

“I’m so glad darling.” Ryusui embraced him and buried his face in the omega’s neck, inhaling everything he could of the sweet citrus scent, nibbling at the scent gland now and then. “I will treat you so well.” The alpha wasn’t looking for a relationship and he thought this small arrangement could really work; to visit Tsukasa’s apartment every time he was in Tokyo and to have this same kind of fun and excitement. 

Tsukasa nodded, tilting his head to give Ryusui easier access to his neck. "I'm glad," he murmured. "And Mirai will be happy too." Tsukasa wouldn't let Ryusui meet her; she didn't know anything about his job, and he didn't intend to let her find out. When they moved he would just tell her that he got a promotion and they could afford a nicer place... if it even was nicer than their current apartment.

“I really like you…” He whispered, feeling his eyelids getting heavier. “You’re something else...something amazing…” He yawned. “Can I sleep on top of you?” His knot was still pumping his seed and the alpha felt so warm inside the nest and completely protecting the omega’s body.

"That's fine," he replied in response to Ryusui's question. Ryusui was sturdy, but Tsukasa could handle the weight. It was comforting, too; he felt surrounded by warmth and comfort. It didn't take long before he was dozing off again.


	3. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then the night came and the alpha’s stomach was twisting by the fact that the dinner party had arrived, that on Sunday morning he’ll have to leave Tokyo and with that, his omega behind. The moment Ryusui got inside their room to put on a tight shiny black tuxedo, his hands were shaking, his heart threatened to run out of his chest and a slight sweat started appearing on his forehead, but that’s how things were and they never even talked the possibility of something else; just that the alpha wanted to protect Tsukasa and give the omega everything. 

Ryusui continue to take care of Tsukasa’s heat. Knotting him every time the omega whined when feeling empty, helping him bath and even bringing food to their nest; he chuckled in his mind while doing everything, he was paying this guy for the whole week and ended up taking care of him, but the alpha didn’t mind at all. 

It was thursday night. They were happily knotted after having dinner and Ryusui was resting his back against the pillows, gently brushing Tsukasa’s hair when he felt the need to confess something. “This is the first time I’m with an omega in heat.” He happily sighed. “I hope I’m doing a good job.” His heart hurt by the simple thought of someone else spending this time with the brunette; even if he didn’t intend to have a relationship, he still wanted to be the only alpha in Tsukasa’s life.

Tsukasa had been half-asleep from the comforting feeling of Ryusui's fingers in his hair while pumping him full. At the soft confession, He looked up at Ryusui in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "I never would have guessed. You've been wonderful. It's... actually my first time sharing my heat with an alpha, too. It feels like it's gone by so quickly... But you have made it the nicest heat I've ever had."

In all honesty, his waves were coming more slowly now, the fervent urge replaced with something more languid and syrupy-feeling. "When your knot goes down, would you want to put on a movie or something?" he asked quietly. The idea of just curling up in his nest with his alpha sounded really nice just then.

“We can do that right now.” Ryusui wrapped the omega’s legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “Hold on tight and grab a blanket.” He gathered the strength to lift them together, knot still buried inside and walked the few steps towards the living room. 

Tsukasa was surprised, to say the least, when Ryusui was able to pick him up. He was in such shock by the movement that he nearly missed his opportunity to grab a blanket before they were on their way to the living room. It trailed behind them until Ryusui sat down on the couch and Tsukasa was able to tuck it around both of their bodies. A thread of tension had developed in his body from being out of his nest, but it faded quickly between Ryusui's warmth and their combined scents.

Taking the remote, he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found one showing My Fair Lady. "Oh, I love this movie!" he said with a smile.

Ryusui whistled while rubbing the omega’s back. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen it.” He purred when the omega settled against his chest; this was so perfect. Always behind the alpha’s slightly pursed lips was a smile just waiting to be tempted out and Tsukasa had the strange power to always make him smile; Ryusui didn’t have to try, it just came naturally. 

In these moments the alpha would blus ever so slightly and he’d imagine the omega being his mate. Was it worth it? Would Tsukasa really want to be with him? The brunette would need to move to Osaka with him...with his sister and Ryusui wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, those thoughts were running wild around his head as he was dreading the fact of leaving the sweet omega alone. He embraced him tightly. Tsukasa shouldn’t be alone.

Tsukasa watched the movie intently, heedless of the thoughts running through Ryusui's mind. In that moment he was perfectly content--his alpha's knot buried deep inside, being filled with cum and surrounded by warmth and good scents. Absentmindedly he began to stroke his belly, feeling the soft bulge of his stomach, and a purr slipped past his lips for the first time as his instincts sang.

The sound caught him by surprise and he blushed furiously. How would Ryusui react? Up to this point Tsukasa had been all business even in his heat, other than referring to Ryusui as his alpha. And now he was going to be a full-time "employee" of Ryusui's, too. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

Tsukasa tried to turn his focus back on the movie, but his mind was too far gone. He buried his face in Ryusui's neck, taking some deep breaths of his alpha's scent directly from the source... and he ended up dozing off a few minutes later.

Ryusui noticed the sleep omega and he giggled. He turned off the TV and carried him back to their nest, forgetting the blanket on the couch. On their way back his knot deflated and he lay Tsukasa’s sleepy body on the mattress; the alpha admired how the cum and slick were dripping down, his own cock twitched by the sight. 

The alpha hadn’t done this before, but something inside him was telling him to do it. He kneel down between Tsukasa’s legs, spreading them a bit more and tracing his tongue on the swollen hole. Licking his own cum and savouring the citric slick; carefully cleaning his omega’s body.

Tsukasa was such a good omega, he deserved to be completely clean. It was intimate and delicious at the same time, enjoying how the brunette’s body was cutely moaning in his sleep. So vulnerable and cute and needy. 

Once he finished, Ryusui slid his cock back inside, feeling how the tight walls were welcoming him back. Bouncing harder and fully knotting the omega again; he couldn’t remember how Tsukasa looked without his knot inside. Their connection was truly mouth watering and beautiful; the alpha turned their bodies on the mattress and let the omega to rest on his chest once again.

As he slept, Tsukasa dreamed.

He laid in a soft bed with navy blue sheets, pillows stacked up behind his head. He looked down to see a big, round belly--a pregnant belly. He couldn't see beyond it, but he could certainly feel something between his legs. Opening his mouth to speak, all that came out was a high-pitched moan as a hot, wet tongue slid over his hole before digging inside. His back arched as best it could with the heavy pups weighing him down. "A-aahhh, alpha, alpha!!" Tsukasa knew he was sensitive because of his pregnancy, but the feeling was beyond anything he had ever experienced.

All too soon, however, the tongue retreated, and a moment later Ryusui's head appeared over the curve of his stomach. Without a word he slid inside. Tsukasa screamed at the feeling of his alpha's cock slotting neatly into his drenched hole and fucking him hard and deep. It felt like no time at all before Ryusui's knot was popping and locking him in place. Tsukasa purred happily as Ryusui carefully arranged them both in bed and nibbled against a scarred scent gland. Everything was perfect.

"I love you..." he whispered, and he felt Ryusui's lips curve into a smile in return. 

When Tsukasa’s eyes opened and he realized where he was, he couldn't fight the tears. There was no way he was going to be able to be Ryusui's live-in prostitute--not when he had fallen in love with the alpha.

The sweet scent suddenly turned bittersweet and Ryusui hurriedly opened his eyes, glaring at the hazel eyes that were covered with a glassy layer while tears wildly ran down his cheeks. 

The alpha looked down and noticed his knot had deflated somewhere between the night. “No darling, I’m so sorry.” He cupped the brunette’s face and pulled him closer to his chest. “I didn’t mean for you to leave you so empty.” Ryusui tried to wipe away the tears but more and more were coming down, unchecked and dripping his chin. Ryusui really didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t spent that much time with an omega and even less with one in heat. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

"I-- I'm sorry," Tsukasa sniffled and rubbed at his cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you, I just..." The heat that had been simmering under his skin all week was gone now, and in a way, it was a blessing.

Tsukasa remembered what Ryusui had said, about how it was his first time being with an omega in heat. "It's just an emotional response to my heat ending. Don't worry, this happens. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Oh, your heat ended?” The alpha got his face closer to the omega’s scent gland, it wasn’t as swollen as before and in fact the smell faded a bit. “That’s a shame, to be honest I really enjoyed helping you out.” He chuckled, tucking a loose string of hair behind Tsukasa’s ear.

“Well, today’s Friday and if your heats over, perhaps we should go get you that whole new wardrobe I promise.” He smiled and kissed the omega’s nose tip. Ryusui didn’t know why, he just felt like it.

Tsukasa sighed inwardly. Part of him felt bad lying to Ryusui, but the rest of him was just relieved that the alpha had accepted the explanation so easily. The kiss to the tip of his nose made him blush, though; Ryusui had been like that the whole time, very free with physical affection. Tsukasa was going to have to get used to not receiving it once Ryusui left.

"I enjoyed having you help me," he murmured. "You're a very talented lover." He cracked a small smile at the comment before he slid out of the nest. "Let me take a shower, okay? I feel sticky from sweat."

“Alone?” Ryusui quickly got out of the bed and followed the brunette. “You aren’t the only one sweating, but you're indeed the only one perfectly filled up.” He teasingly said while touching a bit of fluids that were dripping down Tsukasa’s thighs. “I’m bathing with you.”

A shiver passed through Tsukasa's body at Ryusui's touch; not because of his heat, but just because of how he'd gotten used to being aroused by his alpha's teasing. In another world, maybe they could have truly been lovers... but Tsukasa was certain that Ryusui would never see him as more than just a way to have fun and kill time while in Tokyo. Tsukasa wasn't exactly the "bring home to mother" type of omega.

"It's going to be... an experience, cleaning myself up, that's for sure," he mused aloud. "I'm fortunate that the shower head detaches from the wall." They made their way into the bathroom and Tsukasa started the shower so the water could get hot.

The alpha got behind Tsukasa as the shower was filling with steam and he gently slid two fingers inside the red swollen hole; smirking when noticing it was still full with his cum and slick. “Let me help you…” He whispered against the omega’s ear; fingers fully working on the brunette’s, perfectly curling up and taking out all the sticky clear-white liquid. 

Ryusui wasn’t ashamed to admit he was already getting hard; the millions of hot drops were completely wetting their bodies and Tsukasa’s slippery ass was too good to avoid touching. “So dirty…” He said while taking more and more, amazed by how much cum that omega was capable of storing inside. And a wild thought popped in his mind; Tsukasa sure would have a healthy and big litter.

Despite the hot water, Tsukasa shivered at the feeling of Ryusui's fingers sliding into his hole to spread him open. Part of him wanted to pull away, to start taking a step back from Ryusui, but his body couldn't help reacting to the touch he'd grown to be addicted to over the past several days. Their bodies were so incredibly compatible, it almost felt like...

But fated mates didn't exist and Tsukasa was a fool for even entertaining the thought.

He rocked his hips into Ryusui's touch, gasping for breath. "Hnn... Ryu, alpha... one more time, please?" Just once more, to remember him by, and that would be it.

“I’ll please you as many times as you want.” Ryusui removed the fingers and pressed Tsukasa’s body against the wall, until his palms were touching it; the alpha carefully lifted one leg and pushed his cock inside, feeling the wetness of the omega’s desire soak around his length. 

He was loving how the omega gasped loudly and squirmed by the sudden touch. “You’re incredible…” Ryusui was sweeping the long strands of hair to the side. “So hungry for me.” He groaned. “I was just cleaning you and now…” He started thrusting; both hands focused on not letting his partner’s body fall to the tile floor. “You’ll end up dirty again…”

Ryusui wanted to play with the omega’s nipples, to see his beautiful face and even to kiss the forbidden lips; Tsukasa was the best omega he had ever known and he was feeling a throbbing heartache for the feeling of leaving him behind in Tokyo.

Tsukasa's body hummed with pleasure at the feeling of Ryusui's cock sliding inside again. He was still open and eagerly sucking him in after four days of nearly constant fucking. "I like feeling dirty when it's because of you," Tsukasa gasped out. 

Rolling his hips into each thrust, he braced one arm on the shower wall so that he could stroke himself in time with Ryusui's movements. He cried out loud every time Ryusui's cock sank into him. "Ryusui... alpha, feels so good... I'm going crazy! Please, need you so bad!"

“I also need you so bad…” Ryusui gave one more thrust, knot so easily locking inside and filling the hole with his huge milky load. Even after those intense days during Tsukasa’s heat, the alpha had so much cum to give. 

The feeling of Ryusui's knot sinking inside to lock him in was enough to push Tsukasa over the edge, too. He felt his hole clenching in time with his cock, milking Ryusui dry, while his cock spurted and dribbled cum over his fingers.

Ryusui was panting and slowly placed the omega’s leg down. “I don’t think it was such a good idea to be knotted like this.” He laughed. Then a whisper escaped his lips. “I don’t know if I can be with another omega again…” But quickly shook his head and lifted Tsukasa as he could and exiting the shower, carefully sitting on a stool and opening the faucet to start filling the tub. “Now we have to get clean for real, understood?” The alpha teased, reaching for a bottle of shampoo and squeezing some right on the brunette’s hair.

He blushed at Ryusui's teasing comments. Ducking his head under the shower spray effectively muffled whatever else Ryusui said before he was picked up and carried out of the shower. "Yes, Ryu," he mumbled. The feeling of his alpha's fingers working the shampoo into his hair was soothing, though, and he leaned into the touch.

Once Ryusui's knot had deflated and they could properly clean Tsukasa's hole, he got dressed in one of the more casual outfits he'd brought from home before going into his heat. It was just a pair of slim denim jeans and a pale olive green shirt that he paired with the same black boots he'd worn the night he met Ryusui, but they looked classy with the outfit instead of trashy.

“So handsome.” Ryusui combed backwards his golden hair; he was wearing a complete red suit with a black tucked shirt and a silvery tie. It was rare for him to wear something that wasn’t a suit. 

After enjoying breakfast together, the alpha took Tsukasa’s hand and led him out of the suit; it even felt weird to be wearing clothes again and being able to be outside. Once inside the elevator he started talking. “We need to buy your dress for tomorrow night and the wardrobe I promised you; I don’t plan on returning to the office.” He chuckled. “So let’s enjoy this day together, shall we?”

Tsukasa nodded, sipping at the travel cup of coffee he had made for himself before they left the penthouse. The suite had one of those ridiculously fancy espresso makers with the single use pods and a handful of different flavored syrups, as well as reusable travel mugs. 

"You really don't have to go to all this trouble," he replied softly. "Just the dress for tomorrow night is more than enough." Tsukasa’s stomach churned a little. How was he supposed to tell Ryusui he didn't want to be a kept omega if it meant only getting to see him once every few weeks?

“Nonsense.” He said, leaving a kiss on Tsukasa’s cheek before the elevator’s door opened. “I promised you a complete wardrobe and you’re getting that, besides.” He winked an eye to the omega. “You need to match with your new apartment.” 

The limo driver was already waiting for them and Ryusui told him exactly where to go; Ginza was the most exclusive and expensive shopping area in Tokyo, the perfect place to invite Tsukasa to his new lifestyle. 

It was still an unreal experience riding in a limousine, especially considering he and Ryusui sat close enough that their legs touched from knee to hip. He could smell Ryusui's masculine alpha scent all over the limo and, despite everything, his citrusy omega scent leaked out to mingle with the musky vanilla and sea salt notes. The combination reminded Tsukasa of their nest and he relaxed despite himself.

The couple got out of the vehicle and the alpha took Tsukasa’s hand. “People here love credit cards, so we just need to get inside the shop you want and I’ll buy anything for you.” He squeezed his hand. “Francois told me about your little problem when buying the first dress; no one is going to treat you like that again. Even less if I’m right by your side.” Ryusui lifted Tsukasa’s face to meet his hazel eyes. “You’re everything and more. No one has the right to make you feel less; I won’t allow it.”

When they arrived and Tsukasa realized where they were, his jaw fell open in shock at the sight of the expensive boutique stores and name brands. This was all way too much! But Ryusui seemed determined, so he nodded tentatively. "Okay," he whispered as he looked into Ryusui's eyes and leaned into his touch.

The morning was a whirlwind of Tsukasa trying on clothes and modeling them for Ryusui. He was just looking for the right gown to wear for tomorrow's dinner when Ryusui's phone rang. It was Gen on the other end of the line.

Ryusui answered his phone while rolling his eyes, not really wanting to keep his eyes away from the pretty omega. “Every garment my darling wants, we’re taking them.” He said to the salesgirl.” He winked an eye. “I want to spend a really obscene amount of money, so I want every single person inside this store to pay attention to my darling.” 

After setting everything clear he focused his attention to the phone. “Good morning to you too, Gen. How is my lovely lawyer today?”

"Good morning, Ryusui. I'd be better if I knew you were done playing house with that omega you somehow managed to find," Gen drawled. "I've done everything I can with Magma but he refuses to talk to me. Said something about how I wouldn't understand the intricacies of your elationship-ray with him. I'm not sure what that means, but he insists he will only talk to you."

Across the room, Tsukasa picked out a deep red dress. It was off the shoulder with a deep sweetheart neckline, and it was folded and wrapped in such a way as to mask his lack of feminine curves. It even had lacing in the back and boning that could suck in his stomach to give him the illusion of a nipped waist. "I'd like to try this one on," he said to the sales girl who was helping him.

"Oh, yes, let me make sure we have this in your size. I'll bring it to the dressing room for you," she replied with a smile. He nodded and handed the dress over to her so she could find the right size.

A few minutes later, with some help, he stepped out of the dressing room in the dress with a pair of matching red heeled pumps and his hair loosely twisted on top of his head. When he looked over and saw Ryusui was on the phone, his heart sank just a little.

Ryusui pinched his nose’s bridge. “Fairly well, then.” He was dreading the fact of leaving the omega alone, but this was important. “Tell Magma I’ll be in my office in an hour, so we can solve this business problem once and for all.” He hung up and turned his face to admire the stunning omega with a red dress. 

He approached Tsukasa and held his hand to help him swirl on his own axis. “My darling, you’re taking my breath away.” He kissed the omega’s hand. “You’ll be the prettiest omega at the dinner, no one can compete with your beauty.” 

The alpha sighed a bit after leaving the hand alone. “I need to go back to the office, I’m so sorry.” He kissed Tsukasa’s cheeks, already a lovely habit for the alpha. “These people have my credit card number, so buy everything you want and they’ll take you back to the hotel, right?” He yelled and the manager happily nodded. 

“Our driver will take your mate back to the hotel. As soon as he wants to go.”

“See? Everything’s ready.” Ryusui was feeling bad for having to go, hating the fact that their last days were being ruined. 

Tsukasa blushed at the way Ryusui cooed over him, but the smile on his face couldn't have gotten any bigger if it tried. When he heard Ryusui talking about going back to the office, he nodded in understanding. "That's fine. I'll finish up here and head back to the hotel." He returned the kiss with one of his own, right at the corner of Ryusui's mouth, just off of his lips. "I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get back." It was their last night together before the party, so he thought he would surprise Ryusui with something special. 

“See you at night, darling.”

Once the alpha had left, Tsukasa changed out of the dress and back into his regular clothes. He was pleased with everything that he'd picked out so far, but he wanted to get some clothes for Mirai, too, so he picked out a half-dozen outfits in her size. He also got another set of lingerie he could wear under the red dress and a new tie for Ryusui, just as a way to thank him for everything.

Before getting his ride back to the hotel, he called Francois. "Could you have some ingredients picked up and delivered to the penthouse suite? I'd like to cook dinner tonight instead of having it delivered by room service. You can charge it to Ryusui's room." He listed off the ingredients to make his mother's chicken and vegetable gratin recipe, one of Mirai's favorite dinners.

* * *

Ryusui was sitting at his desk, elbows resting on the wood as he rested his chin on both palms. “My lawyer here told me you tried to mortgage everything you and your father own to secure a loan from the bank.” He shrugged his shoulders. “You know I can call the bank and ask them nicely to deny you that loan…”

“My family still doesn’t want to sell you our business.” Magma said with gritted teeth.

“I would like very much for your father to speak.” 

Kokuyo gently smiled at the other alpha’s words. “I don’t want to sell and I want to protect my company ‘cause I’m concerned about the people who are working for me.” There was a slight sadness in his eyes. “The moment you tear apart my company, all my people will lose their jobs.”

“I understand that.” Ryusui nodded at the old alpha’s words, listening carefully. “My interest in your company has changed.” He gave a dirty looked to Gen to not say anything, to not interrupt his words. “I don’t have to buy your company and tear it apart, but since you knew my father and you’re fond of me; I want to help you. We can make your company continue working with me as your partner.”

“Why?” Kokuyo asked, not believing the blonde words.

“‘Cause is the right thing to do.”

Gen's eyes narrowed and his face went stormy. Something had changed in the last few days since he'd been with that omega. Gen needed to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

After Magma and Kokuyou left the office, Gen turned on Ryusui. "You said that you and your pretty omega would be at the dinner tomorrow night, yes? I can't wait to meet them. What are they like?"

“Yes, he’s my companion.” Ryusui leaned his back against the seat, arms crossed behind his head. “He’s so pretty and charming, Gen.” A happy sigh made its way out of the alpha’s lips. “I’ve never met an omega like him, so pure and attentive. So careful with his words, so innocent in some aspects, so...perfect?” It was hard to express Tsukasa into words as the blonde wanted to mention them all.

"A male omega?" Gen blinked. He knew they existed, but he'd never met one in person. "Now I definitely can't wait to meet him." Gen would make sure this omega never darkened Ryusui's door again, and he would have his ruthless negotiator back.

“Of course, you can meet him tomorrow at the dinner.” Ryusui stood up from his desk and playfully ruffled the lawyer’s hair. “It’s late, I’m gonna return to my hotel.”

* * *

At the hotel, it was nearing 6 when Tsukasa pulled the gratin out of the oven. He smiled and set it on top of the range to cool while he sliced a loaf of fresh bread to go with it. He just hoped it wasn't too common and rustic for Ryusui's taste...

It felt weird but Ryusui was loving it. To have someone to return to; even if it was a hotel suite and not a home, the alpha loved for the first time in his life to open the door and expect the omega waiting for him. 

A strong delicious scent crashed against his nose that right moment; Ryusui stood for an instant on the door’s frame scanning the place. It smelled like his childhood, like a sweet home with warm company.

“Darling?” The alpha closed the door and his heart melted when he went into the kitchen and saw his omega. A throbbing heart, Tsukasa was his, right?

Tsukasa turned to look at the entrance into the kitchen at the sound of Ryusui's voice. "Welcome back," he said with a smile. "Dinner is ready, and I ran a bath, too, if you want to have a soak after you eat." 

He guided Tsukasa to the table, which he had already set with dinner. Opening a bottle of wine, he poured them each a glass and started to dish up the gratin and the bread. "You'll have to tell me how you like it," he said quietly. "This is my mother's recipe and one of my sister's favorites."

“You shouldn’t have bothered.” Ryusui graciously received his plate full of food. “It smells wonderful, I can’t believe you did all this for me.” His heart was pounding harder and harder against his chest and his smile wanted to twist by the idea that their week together was almost over. Too perfect to be true. 

“It tastes delicious…” His cheeks grew warmer with the first bite, the taste was great, but the omega had prepared it for him, well, that was breathtaking. “Nobody but my mother has received me like this…” He laughed. “And he has not cooked a single meal for years.” 

Ryusui held Tsukasa’s hand. “Thank you so much…” He wanted to be with Tsukasa, but how? The omega had a sister that he couldn’t leave behind in Tokyo and he needed to return home to Osaka. “It means a lot to me…”

Tsukasa's cheeks warmed at the compliments and Ryusui's expression as he held Tsukasa's hand. "I can cook for you like this whenever you'd like," he said with a small smile. "If you tell me some of the foods you like, I'll cook those, too."

“For real?” He smiled widely, all his white pearls shining on. “You can make me some lasagna and I’ll be sure to return every weekend to Tokyo…” Those words hurt to say them out loud, but Ryusui would make his return as soon as possible. 

"Lasagna? I can absolutely make that for you. Mirai loves it, too." The mental image of the three of them sitting around the dinner table together flashed in Tsukasa’s mind and he smiled before he remembered what he had promised himself--that he would protect Mirai from that part of his life. 

Although... if he wasn't doing anything but with Ryusui, maybe he could just tell Mirai that they were dating and that he worked out of town...

He started to eat his own dinner, though every time he reached for his glass of wine something stopped him. Tsukasa wasn't sure why but he just had a feeling he shouldn't have anything to drink that night. "So how was work?" he asked between bites of food. "Did everything go well?"

“Work was great, actually.” He took a sip of his glass of wine, noticing the omega’s was intact. “My darling you don’t have to drink wine with me; I’m sure there’s some left over sodas or juice inside the fridge.” He continued. “I closed the deal with Magma and his father, I’m not buying the company. Instead I’m being their partner.” Ryusui squeezed Tsukasa’s hand tighter. “It’s the first company I won’t be tearing apart and I don’t know why I feel you have something to do with that.”

Turning his attention back to Ryusui's words, he replied, "I'm not sure how I would have something to do with it, though. All I did was stumble through that dinner and keep you away from work for a few days."

Ryusui couldn’t stop chuckling at the cute omega’s words. “Dunno.” He took another bite of his food. “You made me see all my dinners involved fighting and after resting by your side.” He sighed. “I noticed how tired I was after fighting every single day. I’m happy this way and being a business partner with those guys, well, I’ll help them and they can also take some work load out of my shoulders…”

The alpha clearly heard the sister’s name. “Mirai…” He repeated. Was she an impediment for them to be together? “Would you let me meet her?”

Standing from his chair, Tsukasa walked around the table and stepped up behind Ryusui where he sat. His hands came down and began to massage his alpha's shoulders. "I'll do whatever I can to take some of the stress off your shoulders, too," he murmured. His lips grazed Ryusui's ear, kissing it gently, before he began to whisper. "Why don't I join you in the bath, and then I can give you a proper massage? With a happy ending, if you want."

Tsukasa didn't bring attention to the fact that he'd sidestepped Ryusui's question about Mirai. He wasn't sure how he wanted to answer it for now.

“That actually sounds pretty nice.” Ryusui finished the rest of his wine in a huge zip and happily followed Tsukasa into the bath; tub already filled with warm water and bubbles perfectly waiting for them. He got naked quite fast, cracking his neck while submerging his body and leaning against the omega’s strong chest. 

“What did I do to deserve such a great treatment?” The alpha was groaning in relief when feeling Tsukasa’s hands on his shoulders; closing his eyelids and fully relaxing.

Tsukasa rubbed Ryusui's shoulders and upper back, focusing on his spine to relieve the tension he carried there. "You've been a wonderful alpha for me, despite barely knowing me," Tsukasa cooed. "You took such good care of me during my heat. I just want to return the favor..." 

His hands worked their way lower, finding every knot and ball of stress in Ryusui's back until he was loose and relaxed. "Now then, about that happy ending..."

Ryusui’s body was fully relaxed, loved how magical the omega’s hands were; knowing so well his body and the pressure points where he could feel totally satisfied. The alpha turned his head slightly to glare into the hazel eyes and nodded. “Show me my happy ending…”

Tsukasa smiled and reached around Ryusui's body, his deft fingers wrapping around his alpha's cock while soft lips found the side of his neck. Tsukasa was pleased by how quickly the length reacted to his touch. "My alpha's worked so hard today," he said soothingly. "Let me get the last of your tension out so you can have a peaceful night’s sleep." 

Ryusui gasped by the sudden touch, leaning more against Tsukasa’s body and unconsciously spreading a little more his legs. He loved how the omega’s hand was stroking his cock faster, noticing how it was twitching between his grap. 

“It’s the first time that...you…” He moaned and bit his bottom lip. “That you touch me like this…” 

  
  


The water made it slick and easy for Tsukasa's hand to work Ryusui's length. He quickly got a rhythm going with one hand, letting the other cup and play with his sack. "Are you going to come soon, alpha?" he asked.

He closed his eyes, letting more sounds escape his mouth and noticing how his cock was getting so painfully swollen. “Yes...ah!...You’re so good…” 

It didn’t take more than five more minutes for Ryusui to groan loudly as his pearly seed scattered directly on the omega’s hand and dripped down the water. “Oh God...you’re amazing.”

Tsukasa opened his mouth to point out that Ryusui was paying him for exactly this type of thing, but somehow, it didn't feel right to bring it up. So he just pressed another open-mouthed kiss to the skin behind Ryusui's ear. "Do you feel better, dear?" he whispered. "We can call it a night early and head to bed." Tsukasa could clean up the dinner dishes tomorrow.

“I’ll love to go to bed...and cuddle with you.” Ryusui was getting used to sharing the bed with the omega and was getting fond of their nest. 

They got out and dried their bodies; Ryusui didn’t bother in putting some clothes back on, he just lay in the bed and waited for Tsukasa to rest his head on his chest. “I feel so much better after all this…” He had a wonderful night; a lovely homemade dinner, a massage and a handjob from a wonderful omega. One that Ryusui didn’t want to let go.

Tsukasa nodded in agreement and followed Ryusui into their nest. He settled next to his alpha and curled up against Ryusui's chest as he had been doing all week--when he didn't have a knot lodged inside him, at least.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better, dear," Tsukasa murmured. "I hope we can do this more often in the future." He trailed his fingers up and down Ryusui's chest, just wanting to touch him for the sake of touching him.

Tsukasa didn't know when he would get another chance to just be with Ryusui like this, so he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Closing his eyes, he let the sound of a strong heartbeat and Ryusui's contented scent lull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

On Saturday Ryusui woke up feeling well-rested, purring on his omega’s neck and waking him up for them to have breakfast together. The day went by quickly, too quickly for the alpha’s taste as they watched different movies, played some poker and chess and even shared a bit more about their personal life’s. Being with Tsukasa was too perfect to be true. 

Then the night came and the alpha’s stomach was twisting by the fact that the dinner party had arrived, that on Sunday morning he’ll have to leave Tokyo and with that, his omega behind. The moment Ryusui got inside their room to put on a tight shiny black tuxedo, his hands were shaking, his heart threatened to run out of his chest and a slight sweat started appearing on his forehead, but that’s how things were and they never even talked the possibility of something else; just that the alpha wanted to protect Tsukasa and give the omega everything. 

The day had felt like a dream to Tsukasa. They had no reason to leave the suite, so they just spent all morning and afternoon playing games and watching movies. Tsukasa was so comfortable with Ryusui; it felt like they had been together for years already. He even showed Ryusui pictures of Mirai off of his phone. He kept the information about her health issues to himself, though. If he wasn't going to be working the streets anymore, he would get a new job and use that to pay for her medication-- that way he wasn't entirely beholden to Ryusui, just in case something were to go wrong.

It was a little after six when they had to get ready for the dinner party. Tsukasa was in the bathroom, doing his makeup before he slipped into his dress and heels. Under the dress he had on the lingerie from the other night, too, since Ryusui had said he wanted to see Tsukasa model it after his heat.

Ryusui was sitting on the bed, fingertips playing with the edges of a box that rested on his lap while waiting for the omega to appear; he had already seen the dress he chose but it still felt like viewing it for the first time.

After putting the finishing touches on his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm ready to go whenever you are," he said with a soft smile.

Ryusui stood up, impressed by the omega’s beauty that he was at a loss of words. “You’re the prettiest of them all…” He whispered, offering the box that he slowly opened to reveal a diamond filled collar. “After leaving work yesterday, I walked by a jewelry store and saw it right on the window.” The alpha was smiling, it felt almost like a courting gift, like something too personal for an omega that wasn’t his mate, but the moment the alpha saw it, he knew it belonged on Tsukasa’s neck. 

“This is for you to shine above the stars itself…” Ryusui was getting afraid of the omega’s lack of answer, worrying that he probably stepped on some boundaries.

Tsukasa's eyes widened when he saw the collar and he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "This is... it's beautiful..." Tears were rapidly coming to his eyes and he had to blink them back. Damn it...! He was going to ruin his makeup, and after all the effort he put into it to make sure he wouldn't shame Ryusui at the dinner party! 

He hurried back into the bathroom to get some tissue so he could dab at the tears before they fell. When he came back out and saw the look of worry on Ryusui's face, he replied, "I'm sorry, I just... I've never had anything so beautiful in my life. Will you put it on me?"

The alpha was relieved. “It would be my pleasure.” He swept the brown hair to one side and carefully placed the collar, feeling proud the moment he heard the click sound. He took a few steps to be right in front of him and Ryusui was pleased with the results. “It looks perfect; it’s yours to keep.” 

  
  


Tsukasa shook his head, letting out a wet chuckle at Ryusui's comment as he touched the collar around his neck. "I can't possibly keep something like this... it's far too beautiful, not to mention expensive, for someone like me." But it would help him to pass as someone worthy of being among the high class people they were sure to meet tonight.

“It’s perfect for someone like you…”

Would the collar mean Tsukasa was now his omega? He bit his lips, no, he’ll surely find someone better than him, someone who could commit to a relationship and even a little sister; his heart ache with every thought, if only they could stay inside the suit forever. 

He offered his arm. “Shall we go?”

He took Ryusui's arm, smiling over at him gently. "Yes, let's go." 

They headed down the elevator and out to the limo, riding to the restaurant that had been closed for the private party. Tsukasa was quiet on the ride over, lost in his thoughts about the past week. Could he be satisfied with having Ryusui part-time, knowing he was likely seeing other omegas where he lived in Osaka?

He didn't think he could... but he also felt like no one else would be able to satisfy him the way Ryusui did. He'd well and truly fallen for the alpha. It was all over for him.

The moment they got inside the restaurant, Ryusui held tighter the omega’s hand, proudly presenting him to everyone as his date. Soft jazz music was playing in the background, cheerful chatter and guests clinking their wine glasses in celebration; the dinner party was supposed to congratulate Ryusui’s new ownership of Magma’s company but instead the theme change to the other alpha’s company merging with them; still a great job and a great opportunity for everyone involved. 

The restaurant was all floor-to-ceiling windows and modern lines. Tsukasa’s eyes were wide and awed as he looked around and saw many fancy ladies in gowns similar to his, dripping with jewels, and men in suits with shiny shoes and expensive watches. 

“Be yourself darling.” He kissed the omega’s cheek, not caring people were watching them; Tsukasa felt like his mate more than his date. They were holding hands while walking through the different tables, greeting everyone and exchanging gentle smiles; the pain of losing Tsukasa didn’t go away, but the feeling of their fingers being interlaced brought a woozy sense of calm that spread all over the alpha’s body. 

Ryusui didn’t want to talk about business, politics nor nonsense, he just passed everyone until he was right in the center, where they placed a wooden floor for couples to dance to the live music. “Dance with me.” He said reaching his hand and placing the other on Tsukasa’s waist. “Almost nobody dances sober…” He chuckled. “But I feel like doing it tonight. Let’s enjoy ourselves.”

He almost tripped on his own two feet as Tsukasa pulled him close. "I-I don't know how to dance," he whispered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Not like this. I never learned how."

But, that said, he wanted to try for Ryusui's sake. So he inched closer and murmured in his alpha's ear, "Will you teach me?"

“Of course my sweet darling.” Ryusui placed the omega’s hand on his shoulder and held tightly the other one while holding his waist. “Just follow me.” He started moving. “One step aside with the left foot, then one step back with the right foot.” The alpha chuckled at how cute Tsukasa looked so embarrassed. “Nothing to be ashamed of, you’re doing great. See?” He was leading the omega but still talking. “It’s easy, side with the left, step back with the right foot. Again.”

Tsukasa nodded and followed Ryusui's lead. He was a great teacher actually, and soon enough Tsukasa was looking up at him with a smile on his face as they danced and twirled across the dance floor. A handful of other couples joined them, including a beta couple both with curious two-toned hair.

"So this is the amous-fay date I was hearing about, Ryusui?" one of the men drawled. He had hair that was half-black, half-white while his partner had white-blond hair that faded to green tips. "He's not at all what I expected, though he is certainly striking."

"I don't know that I've ever met an omega so tall," the green-haired man agreed. "It's ten billion percent surprising."

"Oh yes, ertainly-cay. So, what's your name, dear?" 

"Ah... Tsukasa. Shishiou Tsukasa," he replied. "You must be Ryusui's lawyer, I recognize your voice from over the phone."

“Jealous ‘case he’s cuter than you, Senku?” Ryusui smirked while pulling closer his mate during the continuous dance. “Yes, Gen.” He couldn’t resist and gave more kisses to Tsukasa’s cheek, slowly and loudly. “He’s my perfect date and since we’re having a wonderful time, we’ll talk later.” 

The alpha took the omega’s hand and exited the dance floor, not liking at all his lawyer’s glare nor the comments of the other beta; Tsukasa looked beautiful, like a true princess and no one was going to make it feel less or something that he wasn’t. 

“Don’t pay attention to them; Gen is a bit mad that I didn’t buy Magma’s company.” He shrugged his shoulders. “So he’s getting a lower pay than usual, but that’s none of his business. I make my own decisions.”

Tsukasa's cheeks burned at the comments, but Ryusui's response and the kisses made his stomach flip pleasantly. He squeezed Ryusui's hand as they walked off of the dance floor. "You didn't have to do all that," he murmured in response to the comments about the lawyer. "I've heard worse, trust me."

The two of them took their seats at a round table--and Tsukasa blinked in surprise at the sight of a familiar face across from them. "Kaseki? What are you doing here?"

"Tsukasa-chan, is that you? It's been ages! I'm an old friend of Kokuyou's, so he invited me to celebrate his company's new partnership."

"Oh... what a small world!" His cheeks tinged pink again. Turning to Ryusui, he explained quickly, "Kaseki was the one who taught me about cars and how to drive a stick shift. We've known each other for a few years now."

"That's true," the old man said with a grin and a wink. "I'm sure I taught him a few tricks that you've gotten to enjoy."

“Thank you sir for teaching my darling how to drive a stick shift.” Ryusui laughed, squeezing again the omega’s hand. “Thanks to that knowledge I get to meet him and I’m forever grateful for that.” He couldn’t stop kissing and touching Tsukasa’s hands and face, it was strangely addictive; as if there existed an intense need to protect him from everything and everyone. 

After a few more minutes of small talk, Kaseki left them alone and Ryusui took it as an opportunity to give something else to the omega. He opened Tsukasa’s hand and placed a set of keys on his palm. 

Tsukasa smiled and leaned into Ryusui's touches and kisses. If this was going to be his last evening with Ryusui for a while, he would soak in as much affection from the man as he could get. He waved good-bye when Kaseki left, but the feeling of Ryusui uncurling the fingers of his other hand and placing something inside made him return his attention to his alpha. 

“These are the keys for the apartment that I promised…” He closed the omega’s hand. “It’s in Shibuya; a two bedroom apartment, one compelte bathroom and it’s already furnished. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” Ryusui knew Tsukasa lived with his sister and it was better for them to have their personal space. “The rent it’s already paid for six months; I’ll pay the other six as time passes, so don’t worry.” 

He leaned a bit closer to Tsukasa, inhaling his citrus scent, thinking that somehow it was getting stronger than before. “You’ll notice that I gave you two set of keys, one for the apartment and the other is for a blue Honda Fit.” He chuckled. “Without a stick shift, I’m sorry.”

Ryusui's words made Tsukasa's eyes go incredibly wide. "Y-you're joking, right?" he asked quietly. "This is too much, way too much. I can't--I can't accept this. The apartment was one thing, but a car is..." He shook his head. "I really appreciate the thought, but I can't take the car."

“It’s already outside the apartment, my personal assistant left everything ready for you.” He cupped Tsukasa’s face with one hand, leaning closer and forcing his foreheads to touch. “Think about your sister, this way you can take her everywhere without worrying about public transport.” 

Ryusui wanted to keep talking, but they called his name to meet with Kokuyo and Magma on a small stage, to start the big toast of their new association. “I won’t take long my darling; I’ll just say thanks to everyone and then we can have dinner and perhaps dance some more.” He chuckled before standing up and getting lost into the crowds of people.

Tsukasa pursed his lips at Ryusui's flippant attitude toward his money. He knew the man had a lot, but giving him both an apartment and a car was far, far too much. He would have to make sure to work extra hard to make up for it--there was no way he was going to rely on Ryusui's money, not after this. He'd get a new job to cover their other living expenses and Mirai's medicine, and would save every bit of money he could just in case. He owed it to himself and to his sister not to get complacent. Ryusui's favor could disappear at the drop of a hat.

While the ceremony took place on stage, Gen sidled up and took the chair next to Tsukasa. "So how much are you charging Ryusui?" he whispered into Tsukasa's ear. "Because I'll double it if you agree to leave and never come back. If not... I'm sure my friends in the police department would love to hear about your illegal activities."

Tsukasa's blood ran cold at Gen's words. He was joking, he had to be... right?

Ryusui grabbed the microphone and waited for everyone to be quiet before talking. “Thank you so much to everyone for coming here. I know this isn’t what you all expected, knowing fairly well my business tactics.” He warmly laughed. “But today is still a day to celebrate, we gained a new company.” He signaled Kokuyo and Magma to stand right near him on the stage. “We are now a team and I expect everyone of you to treat them and their employees as part of our big great family!”

After the round of applause he gave the microphone to the younger man. “I didn’t expect for this merge to happen, but I can talk for my father and for myself, that we’re eagerly waiting to work with all of you. Thank you so much for this warm welcoming.” Both Magma and Kokuyo vow to the guests and a second round of applause could be heard in the whole restaurant.

Tsukasa's hands moved to clap as he hissed back at Gen, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard it from Kaseki. You're nothing more than a common ut-slay who whores himself for money. Somehow, I'm not surprised he would go this route. You probably think Ryusui is some kind of sugar daddy, right? He isn't like that at all. He's dumped omegas at the drop of a hat, for no reason other than getting bored with them. So save yourself the trouble and leave now, before he leaves you utterly destitute."

Tsukasa looked down at the floor as he processed Gen's words. It wasn’t anything he hadn't already thought about, but hearing it from another person hurt even worse than he thought it would.

Before he could reply, Gen slipped out of the seat and returned to his own table. Tsukasa looked up to see Ryusui coming down off the stage and he forced a smile onto his face. "That was wonderful," he murmured when the blond was close enough to hear. "I'm really happy for Magma and Kokuyou. They get to keep their company." The words sounded hollow and empty to Tsukasa’s ears.

“You think?” Ryusui sat down and felt how his cheeks grew a bit warm by the omega’s words. “I’m happy too, it’s a good change for everyone.” He didn’t care about what others think, but the moment he felt Tsukasa was proud of him, the alpha couldn’t help but be a little bit embarrassed. 

Tsukasa nodded, squeezing Ryusui's hand once more before dinner was served. He did his best to eat, despite the way his stomach was churning with anxiety. Gen's words kept spinning around in his head and he couldn't get them to stop. It felt like Gen’s eyes were burning a hole into his back from across the room, too.

The waiters started bringing the food to each table; elegant dishes with steak, lobster, pasta, salads and different types of bread. Ryusui was in a mood to keep toasting, but when he noticed that the omega once again wasn’t drinking any wine or champagne, he asked for two sodas. 

“I don’t want to get drunk tonight.” He said while sipping on his bubbly beverage; especially since this was their last night together and Ryusui wanted to remember every single moment of it.

He did, at least, appreciate that Ryusui wasn't pushing him to drink. "Me neither," he said in agreement. He was already feeling a little queasy; alcohol definitely wouldn't help matters.

By the time dessert was served, Tsukasa could only pick at it. He was sure that if he ate another bite, he would probably get sick to his stomach. "Ryu, dear, I'm going to go use the restroom... when I get back, do you want to dance?"

“Of course my darling. I’ll be waiting for you on the dance floor.” Ryusui stood up at the same time as his omega, kissing the back of his hand before watching him disappear into the crowd.

The alpha couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful and lovely Tsukasa looked that night; he wanted to ask him something but hadn’t found the right time, especially with all his employees around him. Perhaps they should wait until they return to their suite. 

Ryusui shook his head alone as he walked towards the dance floor, just standing on the edge and watching how the other couples were enjoying their time, how it felt so natural to want something more with the omega and how his heart couldn’t stop aching since he woke up that morning. 

“That omega is your mate?” 

The alpha turned around and saw that Kokuyou was talking to him. “No, he isn’t. He’s just my date.”

“And why he isn’t” 

“Nosy much?” The alpha chuckled. “We have an agreement, a just dating agreement.” He was a gentleman and wouldn’t talk deeper about Tsukasa’s business. 

“You should be his mate before someone wins you the honor.”

“We’re fine like this.” The lie hurt even more; at least he knew it was a lie for him, not knowing what Tsukasa really thought about them. Ryusui was just a good client.

“You can’t stop looking at him and that look expresses more than your words.” he old alpha placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and gently squeezed it. “You should do something before you regret it.” Kokuyou laughed before walking away. “Listen to the old men.”

* * *

Tsukasa made a hasty retreat to the bathroom, his breathing hard and shuddering as he tried to get himself under control. What was he doing? He didn't belong among these people. Gen had proven that beyond the shadow of a doubt.

He stuck his hand in his pocket, letting them close around the keys. Six months... he had six months to get a new job and start saving up money. He wouldn't let himself be caught unawares if Ryusui decided he was done.

From his other pocket, Tsukasa pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Ruri.

_ I'll be home late tonight or early in the morning. Will you let Mirai know? _

A moment later his phone buzzed again.  _ Of course. She's glad to hear it! _

* * *

The agreement ended tonight. Ryusui was biting his bottom lip and pinching his nose while he walked side by side near the dance floor; could he really be ok with leaving the omega behind? He could ask Tsukasa to accompany him to Osaka, but that meant bringing his little sister over. 

“He will not want that…” He whispered to himself; Tsukasa always avoided his sister’s topic when Ryusui wanted to know a bit more, only sharing some sweet anecdotes and photos, but nothing else. 

Perhaps the better option would be to start properly dating, for the alpha to come every weekend to Tokyo and ask the omega out, to know each other a bit more and then to convince Tsukasa to present Mirai to him; that could totally work. After that, Ryusui could talk to the omega about moving with him to the other city; he only hoped Tsukasa was in for that.

He let out a heavy sigh, clenching and unclenching his fists inside his tuxedo’s pocket. Ryusui was clear about that, he didn’t want to be with another omega ever again.

* * *

It took Tsukasa a few minutes to get his breath under control and calm his nerves. Part of him wondered if he should tell Ryusui what Gen had said... but no, he didn't want to be the reason for the two men to argue. From his understanding, they had worked together for years. There was no way Ryusui would pick Tsukasa over his friend.

Taking one last deep breath, he made his way out of the bathroom to return to Ryusui's side. "Sorry about that," he said. "I took longer than I expected to. Thank you for waiting."

Ryusui just dorky smiled and eagerly held Tsukasa’s hand to take him directly to the dance floor. “The important thing is that you’re here right now.” 

They were dancing, the omega was catching fast to Ryusui’s movements and there was a vitality, a life force, a sweet energy that translated into their bodies and they were having the time of their life. Cutely laughing and hands gripping tightly into the other’s body, swirling like two teenagers and just enjoying the moment, not caring if they were making a fool out of themselves. 

Nobody would care if they couldn’t dance well. It was just a perpendicular expression of their horizontal desire and right when their faces got a bit closer, Ryusui closed his eyes and happily hummed. “Thank you for accompanying me here; I couldn’t find a better date than you.”

Ryusui's sweet words made Tsukasa's heart throb. He smiled softly and glanced down, cheeks heating once again. "You charmer," he murmured.

A new song began and Tsukasa let Ryusui sweep him out onto the dance floor. He felt lighter in Ryusui's arms than he had all night, smiling and laughing; Gen's words had been pushed aside by the warmth of his alpha's arms.

As the music turned to something slow and quiet, Tsukasa murmured back, "Thank you for inviting me. I'm honored to get the opportunity to be here with you. And I got to see an old friend, too!"

The alpha cupped with one hand the omega’s cheek. “I’m glad you enjoyed your time here…” He could say it sutil, to test the waters. “We can do this every time I come back...have a nice dinner and go dancing. You’re so good at it.”

Swallowing heavily, Tsukasa nodded. He wrapped his arms around Ryusui and leaned his head down to rest it on his alpha's shoulder. "I'd like that," he whispered in response. They were barely dancing at that point, but Tsukasa couldn't bring himself to care.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" he asked. "I was hoping we could... one more time..."

Ryusui’s cheeks grew warm as he caressed the omega’s back, just softly switfling side by side. “We…” He inhaled a bit more of Tsukasa’s sweet scent. “We can leave now...I also want to be with you...enjoy all the time we have...left” His hand moved upwards to curl between the brown locks. “They won’t miss us here.”

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble." Tsukasa’s eyes closed and he breathed in Ryusui's ocean salt and leather scent, sighing quietly and almost purring at the feeling of the hand in his hair.

“The boss can’t get in trouble.” He laughed and broke the lovely embrace to interlace his fingers into Tsukasa’s, running like two young sweethearts between the crowd, tables and waiters; not caring about saying goodbye nor about his goofy kind of exit. 

Outside the night was cold and the driver was having a smoke while waiting for the party to be over. Ryusui snapped his fingers and with a continuous and childish laugh signaled the man to start running the vehicle; he quickly opened the door and on the leather seat with Tsukasa on his lap. Arms desperately embracing again his omega and neck deep into the scent gland that was screaming to be his. “Let’s go back to our suite.” Because it still was theirs.

"Yes, please..." Tsukasa grabbed Ryusui's hand, bringing it to the slit in the skirt that ran along one thigh. A breathless gasp slipped out at the feeling of fingers brushing his bare skin there.

"Dear... do you remember the surprise I had for you after the first dinner? And you said you wanted me to wear it again after my heat was over...?" Tsukasa's voice was soft and seductive as he murmured in Ryusui's ear.

The alpha swallowed hard. “Of course, you looked stunning with that lingerie.” His fingers were trying to go a little bit up, to feel the lace fabric. “Are you wearing it again for me?” He was grinning and desperate to arrive at the hotel. “Would you model it for me?”

"Yes, and yes," Tsukasa confirmed with a grin. "And this time you'll get the pleasure of unwrapping your gift properly." Tsukasa was already itching to be out of it; his nipples tightening up in anticipation. Honestly, they were almost painfully swollen.

After some minutes that felt like hours, the limo finally stopped and Ryusui thanked the driver before getting out with his omega in hand. His cheeks were still burning the moment they had to greet the elevator operator and he felt like finally breathing when the doors opened. 

His heart was pumping hard against his chest and he felt extremely silly, almost nervous like he was during his first time with an omega; Tsukasa had accepted to see him again, to meet for dinner and even had a date any time he came back, perhaps it could work that way, even though he wanted more. 

When they got inside the suite, Ryusui tucked one hand inside his pocket and retrieved the money envelope, the one with Tsukasa’s week’s payment. And without saying a word he just left if right on the table, not wanting to deep into that topic. Ryusui knew Tsukasa was expecting the money in return for his company, but it didn’t feel right to talk about it, not now. 

Tsukasa's eyes didn't miss the envelope Ryusui set on the table. But, in all honesty, he didn't want the money anymore. He'd had such a wonderful time, and the main reason for the cash was to cover their apartment--which didn't matter now, since Ryusui had gone so far above and beyond Tsukasa's expectations.

He knew he should take it, though. Especially as Gen's words came back to his mind.  _ "Save yourself the trouble and leave now, before he leaves you utterly destitute." _

The alpha then sat on the bed, golden eyes admiring the long dress. “I’ll never get tired of telling you how beautiful you truly are.”

For the moment, he ignored the envelope in favor of following Ryusui into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway to smile at his alpha, whose eyes trailed up and down his body hungrily. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say it," he replied. Sauntering across the room, he turned to show Ryusui the lacing at the back. "Would you help me, please, dear? It's so hard to get out of this dress alone."

Ryusui approached Tsukasa’s body and swept the long hair to one side, undoing the lacing and kissing every new free skin as the garment was slowly sliding down the omega’s body. “Don’t take off the collar.” He said with his lips pressed on the omega’s back; he had two reasons for wanting the collar. One, he wanted to admire Tsukasa’s bare body with just a collar on and two, it would avoid him from claiming that neck. 

Once the dress was on the floor, Ryusui turned the omega’s body slowly to meet with his favorite hazel glare. He pressed their foreheads together narrowed his eyes, hands roaming freely and sensing every inch of the black lingerie. “Thank you for buying this for me…” He whispered. “I really love how you look on it, but to be honest I prefer you with nothing on…”

The alpha didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he started feeling a little light headed, but it couldn’t be helped; Tsukasa was just that breathtaking.

Tsukasa's body thrummed with anticipation as Ryusui worked the dress down to let it pool on the floor. He left the red heels on as he stepped out of the pile of fabric. 

"Is this enough modeling for you?" he asked teasingly. "If you've seen enough, you can take it off too..." Not that it covered much in the first place; the sheer fabric left little to the imagination and Tsukasa's hard cock created a lewd little bulge in the lacy panties.

“I don’t think this is enough for me.” He chuckled, getting on his knees and gently pulling down to reveal the omega’s already swollen cock. “But it seems it is already enough for you, look at this cute thing.” The alpha kissed the tip. “Already desperate…” He gave small teasing licks, drinking every little string of precum the omega dare to give him. 

"What else do you expect when I'm with an alpha as sexy as you--ooooh!" The words died off in a moan when Ryusui's tongue began to tease the head of his cock. "Ryu, p-please!"

Then he suddenly stopped and lifted his own body from the ground, placing Tsukasa’s hands on his shirt. “Seems I’ll also need help getting rid of this.”

His eyes were hazy as Ryusui stood, fingertips clumsily beginning to work on the buttons. Every inch of bared skin that was revealed made Tsukasa's mouth water; he ached to taste it, to map every inch of his alpha's skin with lips and tongue. 

When Tsukasa finally reached the bottom, he slid his fingers along Ryusui's bared chest to push the offending fabric away and reveal more of his strong upper body. "Do you need help with your pants, too?" Tsukasa asked breathlessly.

The alpha shook his head. “You already helped me enough.” He removed the omega’s baby doll, tossing it on the floor and his eyes shine like true gold when admiring Tsukasa’s nude being, with just the fingertips he tried to outlined the entire body; a gently grasp of the neck, going down his shoulders and enjoying every inch of waist and hips. 

Tsukasa nodded, suddenly feeling a bit shy as he was led to the bed to lie down. He was completely bare except for the collar sitting heavily around his neck, but somehow it felt different than all the times before.

He took the omega’s hand and carefully lay him on the mattress, on their nest and Ryusui wanted to cry by the thought of the maids destroying what they did in one week. The alpha began unblocking his pants and pulling them down along with the underwear, trying to erase any wild thoughts; tonight was their last night and Ryusui needed to remember every inch of the omega’s body as he didn’t know when he would return to Tokyo. 

The alpha already wanted to make arrangements to come back next week, but he could do that tomorrow morning. 

The nest smell of them and he slid his hand between the blankets, delighted when detecting their lingering warmth, but the stronger scent was on Tsukasa’s body and he push his body into the omega’s neck, dreading the collar and breathing in, pausing between each exhalation to stop his nose from getting too used to the citrus scent.

  
  


"Ryu..." Tsukasa shivered at Ryusui's touch, his breaths, at the way his alpha gently explored his body. "Ryusui, I need... I need..." There was only one thought on his mind. He cupped Ryusui's chin with his fingers, lifting his head, and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

Tears began to spill from his eyes at the way his heart throbbed in his chest. He truly was in love with this man... this man who wanted nothing more from him than to be an easy bedwarmer.

He couldn’t believe the omega was kissing him. It was a slow sensuous caress of their lips; a warm sensation flared at the brief contact. His lips tingle, then throb. Ryusui’s hands came up to frame Tsukasa’s face, his haw and forced their lips to continue meeting, to their mouths to partially open and to their tongues to meet each other for the first time. 

The alpha already was loving to have sex with Tsukasa, but to finally kiss him was above everything else; it felt like a true poison that was invading every vein inside his body and he stopped his body’s movements, just focused on continuing the kiss, savouring the omega’s taste and texture. 

One kiss turned into two, two into three and three into infinite ones.

From the very first time Tsukasa had slept with someone for money, he had promised himself one thing: that he would never kiss a client. That way, when he fell in love with someone, the kiss would be that much more special. 

He never thought that he would fall in love with a client, but here he was. 

Kissing Ryusui was like... a dream. His lips were soft, and when they parted to deepen the kiss, the inside of his mouth was sweet like the chocolate dessert they'd had at the dinner party. Their tongues played together, teasing and rubbing, and Tsukasa moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Ryusui's shoulders to hold him close. 

"Ryu... Ryu, please..." Tsukasa didn't even know what he was begging for, other than that he needed his alpha inside.

Ryusui was smiling into the soft kisses, not wanting to let go of his omega’s lips; he just outlined Tsukasa’s body until he felt the slick already soaking his fingers. “I like you a lot.” He said between sweet pecks and tongues dancing, pushing two fingers inside and groaning into the omega’s mouth when noticing how stretched he was. 

“It’s almost as if your body is now used to me…” He chuckled. The alpha scissored his fingers, making way for his cock, which was already painfully pulsating against the omega’s groin. 

A full-body shudder wracked Tsukasa's form at the feeling of Ryusui's fingers sliding into his hole. He whined and nodded, mumbling, "I'm pretty sure it is... I've taken on your shape, alpha..." It was true, even if it sounded more like empty dirty talk. Tsukasa knew that he was ruined for anyone else now. No alpha would ever be able to satisfy him.

“Please…” He whispered, not wanting the night to end. “I want to keep seeing you…”

He wiggled and rocked his hips into Ryusui's touches. "I thought we already agreed... that's why you set up the apartment, right? My generous alpha." Tsukasa leaned up and kissed him once more. "I'll be waiting for you to come back. I promise."

“I want to come back every weekend.” Ryusui removed the fingers and sucked on them, even letting out a small moan at the sweet taste that Tsukasa produced. 

“Let’s continue dancing through the night, my omega.” He pushed his cock inside, biting his bottom lip by feeling the intense heat that surrounded his cock. He didn’t move for a moment and leaned to kiss the lips that were now so addictive. 

“I don’t want anyone else but you…” He just hoped Tsukasa wanted the same.

Ryusui's words were sweet, and Tsukasa's body reacted to the now familiar feeling of his cock pushing inside. The kiss tasted of himself and somehow it just made him even hotter.

"Alpha, I... I'm yours!" The words spilled out without Tsukasa being able to hold them back. "Fuck me, please... I need you, Ryusui!"

As he cried out, Tsukasa’s hands reached up to rub and tweak at his own chest. His nipples had felt strange and sensitive all night; he keened at the feeling of his fingers pinching the reddened nubs.

Ryusui kept trusting, a bit slow and more intense, enjoying every single push, every single moan of Tsukasa’s mouth. He was worshipping the body beneath him and started kissing the omega’s chest, nibbling and sucking on a pink nipple; it tasted different, a bit sweeter and he couldn’t remove his mouth until he felt it. 

A warm liquid poured down his throat and the alpha rolled his eyes at the delicious flavor; his hips kept moving while drinking and he couldn’t stop moaning. Ryusui had never made so much noises during sex and now his inner alpha was coming to life, only thinking about mating his omega, because Tsukasa was his. 

Tsukasa's eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of what was happening with his chest. Was that... milk? But that was impossible, that didn't happen unless an omega was...

But his heat did only last about four days...

He cried out, Ryusui's growls and moans vibrating against his chest. "Alpha, alpha, please! Ryu, I'm close!" He really was; between Ryusui's cock pounding against his prostate and mouth around his nipple, his body was a maelstrom of pleasure. 

_ “Tsu...come live with me… _ ” He said with a nipple between his teeths. Ryusui really meant it and didn’t know how. This totally wasn’t the way he expected to say it, but it was better than keep hiding it.

Tsukasa heard Ryusui mumble something against his chest, but the words were too muffled to understand. All he could do was to reach down and stroke his fingers through blond locks as he rocked his hips into Ryusui's thrusts. And a moment later, his orgasm hit him like a freight train--eyes crossing and wordless cries spilling out as he came between their bodies.

The pink void clenched around his cock and he groaned louder, thrusting a bit harder until his knot was swollen enough that it was impossible to slide it in and out of the wet hole. The alpha stopped drinking the milk and set his lips on the omega’s, passionately kissing him while his white seed painted his walls white and a small pouch of cum was formed in his stomach. 

Ryusui felt his load bigger than before. “That...was intense.” He whispered between kisses; the alpha had dreamt of kissing Tsukasa since some days before and now that his lips were finally his, he didn’t want to let him go. 

“I like you so much…” He continued kissing while chuckling, feeling happy, relaxed and perhaps in love, but those words couldn’t be said out loud, yet. “You’re so great, so pretty…”

  
  


Tsukasa took a few minutes to come down from his orgasm once Ryusui had knotted him. The kisses and the feeling of Ryusui's pulsing cock filling him up kept the pleasure going through his body until he was finally able to relax. "Yes, it was," he agreed. "I've never felt anything like it before..."

Ryusui teasingly wiggled his hips and drank the moans that came from the omega’s mouth. “And you’re so sensible…” The alpha rolled their bodies until they were side by side, arms and legs wrapped around his omega like a needy octopus. “I have so much fun today and I really can’t stop admiring you…”

Despite everything that had happened while they were having sex, it was the soft kisses and Ryusui's praise that elicited the deepest flush on Tsukasa's cheeks. "You already have me, Ryusui," he murmured. "You don't need to sweet-talk me like this..." Though he couldn't deny that he loved hearing it.

Burying his face in Ryusui's neck, he yawned and his eyes fluttered. He didn't want the night to be over yet, but his body was quickly giving out on him. It wasn't fair.

Ryusui rested his chin on Tsukasa’s head and closed his eyes. Fully enjoying their time together and feeling now more sure than ever; he was slowly losing unconsciousness and falling into dreamland, but in the morning his mind was set. 

He was going to propose to Tsukasa to leave Tokyo with him and start a brand new life in Osaka, even if his sister had to tag along, Ryusui will manage, but he couldn’t picture himself away from the omega. No other omega had touched his heart as Tsukasa did. 

First thing in the morning he’ll say that. And he won’t accept a no for an answer.

It was early in the morning, before sunrise, when Tsukasa woke up. At first, still groggy from sleep and not thinking straight, he snuggled closer to Ryusui's warm body--eager to doze off once more. But then he remembered.

It was Sunday.

Ever so slowly, he extricated himself from the bed without waking up Ryusui. He was quiet as a church mouse as he got dressed and packed up his things--the clothes Ryusui had bought him, including the lingerie and the dresses, and the clothes he had picked out for Mirai.

As he walked past the dining table where Ryusui had put the cash, he paused and bit his lower lip. Part of him knew he should take the money, but... he just couldn't.

He set the tie he'd found for Ryusui on the table with the envelope and scrawled a quick note:

_ Ryusui,  _

_ Thank you for everything. This past week has been the most wonderful time I've ever had with an alpha and I'll never forget it for as long as I live. I don’t feel right taking this money with all you've done for me. Please accept my apologies for not saying goodbye. _

_ Love, _

_ Tsukasa _

A tear dropped from Tsukasa's eye onto the letter as he signed it. Roughly wiping his face, he hurried out the door.

He needed to go before he did something stupid, like crawl back into bed and beg Ryusui to stay.


	4. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryusui rolled on the bed. And he didn’t feel the warmth from the other side, he forced his eyes open and sat on the bed while wiping the sleep away. Tsukasa wasn’t there on his side. 
> 
> The alpha tried to shrug it off and stood up from the bed, stretching his body and scratching his butt. He got inside the bathroom and nothing. An uneasy filling started filling his mind; Ryusui walked into the suite’s balcony, living room, kitchen and he remained still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, it was a total pleasure and super fun to write this rp with Cloud. 
> 
> We appreciate all your comments and kudos, ty!

Ryusui rolled on the bed. And he didn’t feel the warmth from the other side, he forced his eyes open and sat on the bed while wiping the sleep away. Tsukasa wasn’t there on his side. 

The alpha tried to shrug it off and stood up from the bed, stretching his body and scratching his butt. He got inside the bathroom and nothing. An uneasy filling started filling his mind; Ryusui walked into the suite’s balcony, living room, kitchen and he remained still. 

Tsukasa wasn’t there with him. 

The alpha noticed the note and envelope on the table and as he sat down and read the omega’s words, he couldn’t help but shed a few disappointing tears; Tsukasa left him and didn’t even say goodbye. 

Ryusui’s heart was hurting and he hid his face between both hands, silently sobbing at the intense heartache that he was feeling, not understanding a thing and even feeling bad for himself, for being a coward and waiting until morning to express his desire to be with Tsukasa. 

He didn’t even have the omega’s phone number nor address. 

It was Sunday, he had to leave for the airport and the reality check hit him harder than the alpha expected. Tsukasa was just doing his job and even though he didn’t understand why the omega didn’t take the money, he noticed all his clothes were missing. Perhaps Tsukasa preferred the dresses and collar as payment. 

It was fine or at least Ryusui wanted to think it that way. It wasn’t meant to be. 

The alpha took a long hot shower and dressed himself in yet another blue marine suit and put on the tie the omega chose for him. It seemed that was the only thing Ryusui had to remember Tsukasa. 

Once his suitcase was ready he walked out of the suit and called Gen. 

“I’m on my way to the airport…”

Gen was also on his way to the airport, riding in an Uber when his phone rang. He tapped the phone screen to answer the call on his Bluetooth headset. "Good morning, Ryu-chan! Are you ready to head home?"

He couldn’t help grinning at the despondent tone in Ryusui's voice, but he put on a tone of concern. "What's wrong? You sound like you just got dumped--which is unusual for you. Did that omega of yours ask for more money on the way out the door this morning or something?"

Maybe he shouldn't have said it out loud, since he'd gotten his information "under the table" as it were, but it was just too good to pass up. Hopefully the bitch would know his place and wouldn't show back up in Ryusui's life again.

The alpha arched an eyebrow when he heard his lawyer’s words, sliding inside his limo. “How do you know that he left?” There was a sudden anger in his voice, he hadn’t told anyone about his agreement with Tsukasa, it was something private, intimate between the two of them. “He left, but he didn’t even accept the initial payment…”

It still hurt too much to think about Tsukasa leaving and not seeing him again, he was regretting not asking for his phone number in the first place. “But again Gen, why are you asking that specifically and why you sound so happy?” His hands were clenching and unclenching and he was trying to control his breath, but the anger was boiling in his body.

Gen wasn't a successful lawyer for nothing. He knew how to play on people's emotions and when to tell a little white lie to smooth things over. And hopefully he could sow some seeds of distrust in the meantime. "Well, you left the hotel this morning. I figured he would have left before you did, since you needed to check out. 

"And as for why I'm asking, you're not just my client, you're my iend-fray. Last night at the party, while you were onstage celebrating the new partnership, Tsukasa was... well, I overheard him mention something about how he knew you would have even more money to spend now. Just like an omega, huh? They spread their legs a little and think you'll give them whatever they want, am I right?"

“You couldn’t be more far from the truth…” He chuckled. “How did you overheard him? Tsukasa only knew one guy at the party, one he presented to me after I walked down the stage.” He was grinding his teeth. “He didn’t speak with anyone but me Gen, he was so nervous and shy, feeling as if he didn’t belong there, but of course my Tsukasa belonged there.” Ryusui couldn’t avoid shedding some more tears. “And as I told you before...he didn’t even take the payment, but how could you know about our agreement? I told no one…” 

“What did you say to my omega?” Ryusui was feeling truly betrayed.

"I... might have heard about Tsukasa's career choices from old man Kaseki... but what I said to him isn't important," Gen replied, trying to placate the alpha. "Everything's going to be fine. I don’t know what Tsukasa did to you this week, but you're headed back home and things can go back to normal now. I'm sure this thing with Magma's company was just an outlier and you'll be back to your old self with the next company."

“So you DID say something to him…” The driver stopped right outside the airport and Ryusui got out of the limo, suitcase in one hand and the other still gripping at his phone. “I’m glad you know what Tsukasa does for a living, I’m not ashamed of it but I didn’t think it was anyone’s business...I even offered him a new life, to take care of him without having to return to the streets.” Ryusui stood still at the entrance, pinching his nose’s bridge. “And before I could even offer him to come live with me at Osaka, he disappeared without saying goodbye and now I’m almost sure it had to do with your words.” He groaned. “So tell you something, you’re fired until you find my omega. Ok?” 

He felt so betrayed and utterly sad for Tsukasa, what in the world would Gen had said to him. “I don’t have his phone nor address nor anything, so good luck. ‘Cause I WANT HIM BACK!” He screamed on the phone before hanging up and walking inside the airport with glassy eyes.

Gen's eyes widened at Ryusui's response. What the hell had gotten into him? He tried to call the alpha back, but Ryusui's phone went straight to voicemail. Rolling his eyes, Gen shot the man a text.

You aren't serious, right? How the hell am I supposed to find your damn omega? I don't even remember his last name!

Ryusui turned off his phone and check-in his suitcase. It was over and he was so done with Gen, he could find another lawyer elsewhere, not that he really wanted to work right now. He was going to return home, meet with his mother and tried to relax for some days, to clear his mind and perhaps forget about the wonderful week he spent with Tsukasa. 

If only he had said those words out loud, before dinner, after dinner and not waited until morning; when thinking about that he wanted to cry all over again, but it wasn't worth it. The alpha caressed the tie Tsukasa left for him and he sighed deeply once he was sitting near the terminal. 

* * *

At Osaka, things weren’t the same. Ryusui got his rut and he hid inside his bedroom, not wanting to touch another omega, the thought simply made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t erase Tsukasa from his mind; his sweet body, his cute laugh, how great it was to spend time with him and to share their nest. A nest that was already completely destroyed; the only nest he had ever been accepted to climb inside. 

Once the rut was over, the alpha returned to work but avoided his meetings at Tokyo. It was too soon to return there and he didn’t want to feel extremely lonely. Ryusui at first tried to do video conferences, send his best employees and trust in Magma to run some important stuff, but he was able to avoid returning for three months. That’s until Magma and Kokuyou explicitly asked for his help; they were fairly new into their business and even though they deeply appreciated the trust Ryusui had on them, they just really needed his help.

Ryusui agreed, but couldn’t bear the thought of returning to the suit. Tsukasa’s memory ghost lingered into the whole place; it was just too painful and Gen never really contacted him with information about his omega’s whereabouts. 

The alpha was now standing in front of the apartment he rented for Tsukasa. The one he had prepaid for six months; he was holding the keys between his fingers and a heartache that was preventing him from coming inside, but it was better than the suite, right? Even if this place was meant for Tsukasa, they really didn’t share it. 

Ryusui poured his warmth into the omega, he now could say that even his love and everytime he remembered their week together it was a new wound, a new scar to add to his collection. He sighed and pushed the key into the hole, slowly turning it over and opening the door.

* * *

Tsukasa hummed under his breath as he opened the oven to check on the lasagna. His little sister was already sitting at the table, finishing her homework before dinner. "What song is that, big brother?" she asked sweetly. "I've heard you humming it before."

The sound stopped abruptly and Tsukasa's face erupted in a flush. "It's just a song I heard on the radio. I don't even remember the name of it."

In actuality, he had been humming the song that he and Ryusui had danced to the night of the party celebrating his partnership with Magma's shipbuilding firm. It had been three months since that night and it seemed that Gen had been right--Ryusui had clearly lost interest in him. After all, he hadn't shown his face, or called, or anything.

Fortunately, Tsukasa had been able to get a new job, and every bit of money he saved by not having to pay rent and utilities was put into savings. At the end of the six months, he and Mirai could return to their one-bedroom apartment from before and they would be okay.

Tsukasa was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven and setting it on top of the range when he heard the sound of someone jiggling the lock. The sound made his little sister jump in surprise and Tsukasa jumped in front of her without thinking. "Mirai, go to your bedroom for a minute, sweetheart. Hurry."

She nodded and dashed off to her room as quick as her legs could carry her. Tsukasa picked up a heavy wooden rolling pin and held it out like a club--until the door opened and he saw who was on the other side. The sight of familiar blond hair and golden eyes made him lose his grip on the rolling pin and he brought his hands to his face. "R-Ryusui..."

His cheeks went red again as he realized how disheveled he looked, with his hair in a messy bun and his shirt pulling tight around his swollen chest and his three-months-pregnant belly. What in the world would Ryusui think of him...?

Ryusui stood frozen on the door frame, not really believing the sight in front of him. He just slowly came inside and placed his suitcase to the side as he closed the door; heart erratically pumping and dry throat as he was looking for words. Then his glare went down to the omega’s tummy and his lips trembled, was Tsukasa pregnant? It was his right? It has to be.

“I-I didn’t know you were here…” Ryusui started walking towards the omega. “I tried to look for you but I’m so damn stupid…” He rubbed a hand across his face, feeling suddenly an intense relief. “Since you left the envelope behind I thought you weren’t here…” 

"I... I couldn't take the money," Tsukasa whispered. "Not with all of this already set up. I just..."

The alpha just stood inches apart from Tsukasa, not really sure if he was allowed to touch him. “I can’t believe you’re here…” He shook his head. “I can’t believe I found you…”

With a sob, Tsukasa rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Ryusui's shoulders. He buried his face in his alpha's shoulder and breathed in his scent in great heaving gulps of air. "You came back... I thought you were tired of me, I thought..." His words cut off with another sob and he leaned heavily against Ryusui.

Ryusui hugged him tightly, not wanting to let his omega go. Not this time. “I wasn’t tired of you…” The tears were already rolling down the alpha’s cheeks. “You disappeared, I was going to ask you in the morning to come live with me…” He was breathing in the sweet scent of the omega, one he couldn’t even forget. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come here, it’s the first time I returned to Tokyo after our last night together...I couldn’t bear the thought of being here and not knowing about you…” 

The alpha lifted Tsukasa’s chin to glare at his hazel eyes. “I only had the tie and I always wear it…” He showed it to him, proudly hanging on his neck. “It’s the only thing you left.”

Tsukasa sniffled, but he couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of the tie he'd picked out. "It sets off your eyes so nicely," he murmured. "I knew it would look wonderful on you."

After a long moment of silence, he added, "I'm sorry for running away. I just... I was afraid. Gen told me you were the type who got bored of omegas quickly, and when I realized what had happened during my heat, I..." He shook his head. "I wasn't going to force you into something you didn't sign up for. Especially not with someone like me."

“I fired Gen the moment I knew he said something to you.” Ryusui kneeled down, now focusing on the other important thing, both palms on the omega’s very pregnant belly. “Is mine right?” He kissed it. “I’m sorry for not being here the first months…” A hard sob escaped from his lips. “But I can promise to be here now and forever; yes I got tired of omegas, but because I didn’t love them, I didn’t want anything with them...I bought you the collar as a courting gift because I knew I wanted to be with you.” The alpha looked up to see Tsukasa’s crying face, both were surely a mess of tears and snots. “Please be my mate…”

Tsukasa nodded quickly. "Yes... I told you that night. I'm already yours, Ryu... I, um." He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wear a collar at work... I didn't want anyone trying anything. And I told everyone my mate works out of town." He gave a wet chuckle as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks. 

“Well, you’ve never lied about that, my darling.” Ryusui stood up and also removed the almost dry tears from his face. “I need to properly claim you, then.”

Suddenly, his hazel eyes widened. "Oh! You're just in time for dinner, I made lasagna!" Turning toward the bedrooms, he called out, "Mirai, it's safe!"

A moment later, a young teenage girl with blonde hair stepped out of one bedroom. "Who is it, big brother?"

"Mirai, I want you to meet Ryusui... he's the father of your future niece or nephew. Ryusui, this is my little sister Mirai."

The alpha stretched his hand towards the girl. “Nice to meet you, your big brother talks so fondly of you.” He kissed Mira’s back of the hand. “I’m glad you did lasagna.” Ryusui chuckled, turning his face towards Tsukasa. “I’m happy to finally be able to try it.” 

Ryusui sat on the table next with the girl, feeling his heart warm by being surrounded by his new family.

Tsukasa hurried back into the kitchen to get the lasagna and some bread, bringing everything to the table. "I hope you like it, Ryu," he said breathlessly. He dished some up and put the plate in front of his alpha. "Do you want water, milk, or juice to drink? I haven't been keeping alcohol in the house since... well, I'm sure you can guess why."

“Water is good.” Ryusui took a bite and his heart melted even more. “It’s delicious, you’re a great cook darling.” His heart was finally at ease; the moment Tsukasa sat back down on the table, the alpha grabbed his hand. No lewd thoughts in front of the little girl, but he surely wanted some time alone with his omega, so he just whispered into his ear. “Can I claim you tonight?”

Once everyone had their food and drinks, Tsukasa took his seat next to Ryusui and across from Mirai. He leaned closer to Ryusui and flushed at the words. With a brief nod, he went back to his dinner, a smile playing across his lips.

Mirai rolled her eyes and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to text Ruri. "Big brother, should I go stay with Ruri and Suika tonight?"

"Ah... that might not be a bad idea, actually... you have a spare uniform over there still, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine for school tomorrow. Ruri said she will be here in twenty minutes to pick me up."

"Alright. Then let's finish dinner." Tsukasa squeezed Ryusui's hand with a small smile before going back to eating his food.

“You’re an intelligent girl.” Ryusui laughed. “I just want to make sure to you too that I’ll stay forever, we can explain later what happened between the first month’s of your brother’s pregnancy, but now I’m back for good.” He was scratching the back of his head, feeling a bid embarrassed by those words. “My home is in Osaka and I have every intention of you two coming to live with me…” He chuckled and touched Tsukasa’s tummy. “Well, you three.”

"Big brother, you were talking about us visiting Osaka for Christmas, weren't you?" Mirai asked Tsukasa. "Was that because of Big Brother Ryusui?"

"Ah..." Tsukasa flushed scarlet once again. Mirai was doing a great job of spilling his secrets. "Yes... I wanted to see if maybe I could see him one more time..."

“Really?” Ryusui smiled fondly and kissed Tsukasa’s cheek. “Young lady, we were just too dumb to realize we wanted to be with each other and even more dumber when we didn’t even exchange our phone numbers.” He exhaled happily. “But now we’re together for good, not more being dumb, right darling?”

"That's right. Mirai, I'll talk to Ruri about you staying here until you're done with school. It's your last year of middle school, after all. Then you can come to Osaka with us to start high school... if you want to, that is."

"Of course I do! I can't leave my future niece or nephew alone," Mirai replied with a smile. She finished her plate of food, then gathered up her schoolwork into her backpack. "I'm going to wait for Ruri downstairs. I'll see you tomorrow, big brother!" With a kiss on the cheek, she was off.

The moment Mirai left them alone, Ryusui couldn’t wait a second more, he just lifted the omega and carried him in a cute bridal style. Kissing his face and giggling all the way to the room; he opened the door with one kick and layed Tsukasa’s body on the mattress. 

  
  


Tsukasa muffled a shriek as he was suddenly lifted into the air. He had forgotten how strong Ryusui was...! It was both refreshing and arousing to be treated like an actual omega once more, and not like... 

But that didn’t matter anymore. Tsukasa’s mate was home; his alpha, his beloved, had come back to him.

“I missed you so much…” Ryusui whispered before kissing the omega’s lips; the alpha have lived long enough to know that what he shared with Tsukasa couldn’t be replicated with another. This love, this feeling, it was just them; Ryusui could travel the world and the seven seas and he’d still have to come right back to this apartment if he wanted true love.

Tsukasa kissed Ryusui back eagerly, opening his mouth to let him explore to his heart's content. "Ryu... I missed you... so much," he murmured between kisses. "We both did..." Reaching for Ryusui's hand, he pulled it down to slide under his shirt and felt his baby bump.

Ryusui could feel his heart beat, every single pound in his chest. “I need to see you…” He said while removing the omega’s shirt and pants, to fully appreciate his now pregnant body; it was even more beautiful than he remembered and his hands couldn’t take his hands away from the belly, knowing that he did that, that it was their pup. 

For a moment, Tsukasa could feel himself on the verge of panic--he was getting fat, he wasn't as attractive as he used to be, Ryusui was going to see how he had let himself go--but his alpha couldn't take eyes or hands off of him. Ryusui was hard for him. The thought warmed Tsukasa all over. 

The alpha quickly removed every single one of his garments and climbed on top of Tsukasa, pressing his own cock against the omega’s and taking his hands to place them on his swollen tits full of milk. “Now I understand why you produced milk that night.” He leaned his face closer and stole another kiss, feeling happy at how easy it was to touch every inch of Tsukasa’s body. “Forgive me for being so dumb my darling…” The apha was rolling the omega’s nipples back and forth between his fingers and tugging at the small breasts.

"Only if you'll forgive me for running away..." His breaths shortened as Ryusui played with his tender breasts. It didn't take much to make them begin to leak little spurts of milk. "Haah... alpha, please... don't tease me, I can't wait any longer!"

“Me neither...I just waited three months and endured a rut alone.” Ryusui traced his fingers down to the omega’s twitching hole and the slick soaked them nice and good; he pushed one finger inside, knuckles deep and Tsukasa clenched hard against it. “It seems you’re ready, my love.” 

Tsukasa frowned when he heard Ryusui mention his rut, but he didn't get the chance to answer before a finger slid into his hole. One of the more embarrassing side effects of being pregnant had been the fact that he was almost constantly wet, producing copious amounts of slick whenever he got the tiniest bit aroused. So, of course, having Ryusui here with him and playing with his nipples was making him absolutely gush.

Ryusui grabbed his cock and outlined the hole, getting a bit of lubrication and he stroked his length hard. The alpha groaned the moment his cock pushed past the rim barrier and instantly recognized the lovely and tight warm of his omega’s void. 

“You’re so good, just as a I remembered...fuck!” 

He opened up easily to Ryusui's cock; it was exactly like he remembered, filling him and hitting every sensitive spot inside his tunnel. "Haa-aaaahhh, Ryu, p-please!" His hole clenched and throbbed in pleasure. 

The rocking hips started, one hand holding the omega’s waist for dear support and the other pinching the nipple and admiring how the sweet milk was soaking Tsukasa’s chest. “I’m gonna have to fight the pup for your milk, darling.”

A breathless chuckle escaped at the last comment. "I'm sure there will be plenty... and you have six more months to enjoy it all by yourself."

“It’s all mine.” Ryusui kept thrusting and leaned down to lick the milk that was leaking out before pursing his lips around one nipple and sucking hard. Nurturing an alpha during sex would only increased their stamina and with every single drop that Ryusui swallowed, his thrusts were getting harder and faster. 

“You’re so delicious...” he said while changing nipples and drinking the other one dry. 

  
  


Tsukasa squirmed under Ryusui as his thrusts got stronger and more feverish. He was quickly being driven closer to orgasm. The pleasure ratcheted higher and higher with every thrust. It was all he could do to hold on for dear life and moan when Ryusui's mouth switched to the other nipple. As if a live wire connected his chest to his groin, each suck and nip only made more precum and slick dribble out of him.

He exchanged glances with the omega and Ryusui was getting desperate; Tsukasa wasn’t wearing a collar and the alpha was appreciating the swan-like neck. All clean and lonely, without a proper mark. 

That need of being mates was stronger than the need to continue feeding on the milk and with a trail of licks and kisses he hid his face on Tsukasa’s neck; desperately nibbling on the already swollen scent gland and losing himself into the sweet citrus scent that only Tsukasa could produce. 

“Can I mark you?” He purred. “Make it official, that you’re mine...”

His eyes had fluttered shut under the onslaught of pleasure, but he cracked them open to find his mate looking down at his neck--or more specifically, his scent gland. Moments later, that talented mouth was on him once more. He wailed at the feeling of his alpha teasing his sensitive scent gland. Tears began to fall down his cheeks; not from pain, but from overwhelming happiness that his alpha wanted to claim him. That dream he never thought he would ever get to have was coming true!

"Yes, please, alpha! I'm yours!"

Ryusui smiled and licked it clean; he was feeling his knot forming and it was getting harder to slide in and out. Then it happened, his knot locked right under the omega's prostate and as the cum poured inside, he popped his fangs and pressed them against the soft skin, rolling his eyes when the drops of blood started lingering in his tongue.

It was done, Tsukasa was his mate and the mother of his unborn pup.

Tsukasa squirmed under Ryusui as his thrusts got stronger and more feverish. He was quickly being driven closer to orgasm. The pleasure ratcheted higher and higher with every thrust. It was all he could do to hold on for dear life and moan when Ryusui's mouth switched to the other nipple. As if a live wire connected his chest to his groin, each suck and nip only made more precum and slick dribble out of him.

  
  


"Darling..." he said after proudly admiring the mark. "Claim me..."

He looked up at Ryusui with a dreamy smile and hazy eyes. "Yes, dear!" Tsukasa let his alpha guide his head forward, and after a few licks of his own, he bit down until his smaller omegan fangs had made their mark in return. The flavors of vanilla, leather, sea salt and alpha musk filled his mouth. He groaned as his hole pulsed again and again. "Ryu... you're mine..."

“Always yours.” Ryusui purred and rolled their bodies over until Tsukasa was on his chest. “You’re not running away from me. I won’t let you.” He teased, curling his fingers on the long strands of hair and feeling calmed at least.

“I’d prefer if you stop working until the pup is born.” He chuckled. “Not that you’ll need to, ‘cause I’m forever taking care of you two and Mirai.” Ryusui was feeling tired, but he didn’t want to fall asleep, not yet, they have so much to talk about. 

“You’re gonna love our home.”

"If you're there, I know I'll love it," Tsukasa murmured. "And I won't run away. Not anymore." He pressed a gentle kiss to the bridge of Ryusui's nose.

"If I don't do something, though, I'm going to go stir-crazy. I've been working for the past five years straight, I can't just not work. What if I helped you out some in your office? Would that be okay?"

“After the pup is born I can find you something to help me in the office.” Ryusui rested his head between the pillows. “You still have a lot of work to do in our home, arranging the furniture to your own liking, creating and painting the pup’s nursery, Mirai’s new room…” He started yawning. “You can sign up in cooking classes or if you want to help me, you can organize my meetings.” He smiled. “See? Lots to do.” 

Ryusui couldn’t resist it any longer, he just fell asleep while still being connected with his mate and it felt wonderful. 

* * *

Life with Tsukasa was wonderful. The alpha gave him free reign of their home, put some credit cards under his name and just let him do what the omega pleased with the place; it never felt as home until Tsukasa was there, flooding the place with his dinners from scratch, the sweet citrus scent that lingered in every single corner, the new furnitures that made the place feel rustic, new paintings daubed on perfect squares of canvass and the whole manor just brought the omega’s own personality to it, his mark and his expressions. And Ryusui loved it. 

The alpha’s mother even loved Tsukasa, they decided to keep a secret about his past job as the omega had a right to a fresh new start without no one knowing to make him feel bad; no one was going to hurt him as Gen did, Ryusui was going to make sure of that. 

Ryusui was eagerly coming home to his omega’s love, so that Tsukasa could feel his love and devotion wrapping around him as a comforting blanket. They made love every night and the alpha happily drank every single drop of milk so the omega’s chest didn’t continue hurting; the belly was more round and pretty, Ryusui always laughed when the pup started kicking with his constant caresses. 

The alpha kept falling in love with Tsukasa and each night it was harder than the last; every time the feeling was getting deeper, more complete, more bewitching and there wasn’t a thing Ryusui wouldn’t do to keep his mate safe.

“Don’t ever think you have to ask for my affection.” Ryusui said every night after being perfectly knotted. “‘Cause the more love I give you, the more I have bursting inside me…” His pregnant omega was a god of beauty with all the colors of the rainbow as he was becoming the mother of a perfect new life.

Then the day came. Tsukasa called Ryusui at work to tell him about the constant contractions and the alpha ran for his dear life in order to be present in that special moment. It was hard, Tsukasa screamed and cried and Ryusui could only hold his hand and kissed his forehead as he continued pushing the most perfect and pinkish pup they had ever seen. 

It was a girl. And they named her Nani as it meant beautiful. Beautiful as their continuous blooming love and beautiful as the family that they were creating together.

“Thank you for everything that you’ve given me.” Ryusui said while carrying his baby and crying when the tiny fingers curled around his pink. He was watching how their newborn peered through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in Tsukasa’s comfy womb. “This is the best gift of my life…” The alpha kissed his mate and gave the baby back; admiring how between the omega’s arms was a brand new person, one that Ryusui was already filling up with love for her.

One month after Nani was borned, Ryusui asked Tsukasa out. A dinner to celebrate their life together and also to find some place to be just the two of us. “Mira’s going to take care of our baby and the maids are in the manor if something were to happen.” He held his mate’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Let me treat you to a nice dinner, you deserve it.”

Tsukasa looked up from where he was feeding Nani, stroking her soft blonde curls as she suckled. "Well, if Mirai isn't too busy to watch Nani, then sure, that's fine. Where are we going? Do I need to dress up?" 

He had worked hard the past month and with the help of a personal trainer he was very nearly back to his previous size, except for the obvious swell of his breasts. Most days he felt more comfortable in yoga pants and loose tops to hide his nursing bras, but if they were going to be eating out at a nice restaurant, then only a dress would do. He had one in mind, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be overdressed.

“Yes darling, I’m treating you to a fancy dinner.” He snapped his fingers while retrieving the baby girl from the omega’s arms. “Dress up, Mirai already said yes to watching over her niece.” Ryusui kissed the baby 's belly. “And who wouldn’t want to take care of such a cute and lovely creature?” 

The alpha played with the pup for a few minutes. “Be ready in an hour, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” And with that he left, entering Mira's room and placing the baby in a small cradle when they asked for her help. “Here’s 100 bucks, you know the dreal dear, if Nani cries, then the maids can take over.” He smiled softly, the alpha already had his tux in another room to leave some privacy for his mate. “And thank you so much for your help in selecting the perfect ring. I hope he’ll love it.” 

The box was almost burning a hole in Ryusui's pocket, he kissed Mira’s forehead and left the two girls alone. 

It didn’t take much for him to get ready, just putting on the black shiny tux with the first tie that Tsukasa picked specially for him, hair combed backwards and velvet box nicely tucked in his coat’s pocket. 

Ryusui was standing in the entrance, nervously waiting for his mate to walk down the stairs and excited to finally have some time alone. Just the two of them.

When Tsukasa came down, he was in the same red dress from the dinner party they attended together. His hair was swept up and pinned back with jeweled combs except for a few pieces that framed his face, while mascara and eyeliner enhanced his hazel eyes. The off-the-shoulder neckline of the dress looked even better with his modest breasts and mate mark on display. In place of the jeweled collar he'd worn to the party, Tsukasa wore a delicate silver chain with a diamond pendant and matching earrings.

His red heels clicked on the marble tile as he stepped off the staircase. "It's been a while since I've had a reason to dress up," he murmured with a soft smile. "I can't believe that I can still fit into this thing." When he saw the tie Ryusui had chosen to go with his suit, he couldn't help but smile wider and lean in to kiss his mate. "Are you ready to go, love?"

“You always looked lovely in that dress.” He smiled “I’m always ready for you.” Ryusui kissed him back and led Tsukasa to the car. It was a short drive to the restaurant that he chose; la Baie Osaka, a signature French restaurant just at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. 

Stepping into the place was like going to another world; so European and opulent, dimly lit and wood panelled and since it had one Michelin Star, the restaurant was formal and grand with a strict dress code of sophisticated casual attire. 

“This is a small step my darling, my goal in life is to take you to the real France.” Ryusui said after pushing the omega’s chair near the table. The menu was already established; bread served in personal wooden boxes, a duck foie gras with red wine jelly, scallop soup and a main course dish of fish with spicy crustacean sauce. It was fresh and elegant. 

“Let’s cheer my love, for your first glass of wine after so long and for us.” The alpha said after clinking their glasses.

Tsukasa smiled and took a sip of his wine. He had made sure that it was okay for him to drink, and the pediatrician had said as long as he gave his body a chance to metabolize the wine, it was perfectly safe for him to be drinking and breastfeeding. "To us, and our growing family," he replied. "Maybe we will get lucky with my next heat when it comes, and give Nani a younger sibling."

Dinner was as delicious as the menu made it sound, but Tsukasa found himself enjoying Ryusui's company even more than the food. He'd been busy with work recently and though he was home for dinner most nights, it felt like he wasn't entirely there mentally--like he was still thinking about work even as they caught what little sleep they could with a one month old baby girl. 

"So, Ryu, what's next?" he asked as they enjoyed the scallop soup. "The shipbuilding company is thriving, what are you going to do now?"

“It’s going great, so perhaps I can take some time off.” He chuckled. “I have something important to plan.”

When Ryusui mentioned having something important to plan, Tsukasa’s brow furrowed in confusion. What on earth was he talking about...? But then he stood from his chair and got down on one knee, a velvet box on his left hand, opened by his right hand to show a shiny ring with aninmense diamond right on top and Tsukasa's eyes widened dramatically. 

Obviously they were already mates, they were committed to one another, but to want to go so far as to get married? To stand up before their peers and the world, to declare their love in front of everyone?

Their eyes locked for a single moment and Ryusui felt his heart hammering violently in his chest like it wanted to crack his rib cage open. “I want to promise you forever, a future together with as many pups as you want and for us to grow our endless love.” The alpha’s vice quaked from the deep within his rib cage. “From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your forever home...Marry me Tsukasa.”

  
  


The tears began to stream down his cheeks before he even realized it. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" He launched himself at Ryusui and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much, Ryu!"

“I also love you, my love.” Ryusui kissed Tsukasa’s lips, never getting tired of them and always enjoying the sweet taste of his lips. “Thank you for everything you have given me.” He carefully slid the ring on the omega’s finger. “I wanted to propose so long ago, but I thought you’ll want Nani to appear in the wedding pictures.” 

Ryusui helped Tsukasa stand up and embraced him one more as they heard the clapping and cheering of the people that witnessed their brand new union. “Now you have more work to do, you already made a home out of our manor and now you have a wedding to plan…” He teased, wiping away the happy tears and kissing the omega’s face.

Tsukasa's tears kept coming, his happiness overflowing out of him. "I can't believe you did all this just to propose... actually I take that back, I can absolutely believe that you would do all this just to propose." It was exactly the kind of over-the-top event Tsukasa should have expected from his mate.

With one more tearful kiss, Tsukasa pulled away and smiled at his fiancé. "I can't wait to get started."

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/7hQKUF

**Author's Note:**

> Join us in our TKS Discord server! All ships are welcome and we have events all year long as well as a lovely community!  
> https://discord.gg/7hQKUF


End file.
